Meine Mädchen
by Doramagicalgirl
Summary: Ludwig sigue enamorado de Felicia aunque ella se haya ido al extranjero. años despues se entera de su muerte dejando atras a una niña a su hija.Tendra que emprender el largo camino de la paternidad entren y lean actualizado capitulo 6
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas y todos este es mi primer fic acepto tomatazos criticas lo que sea este fanfic esta basado en el manga y en el dorama mai garu espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Todo esto sucede en un universo paralelo

Advertencias muerte de un personaje y genderbendery un poco alemania occ los pensamientos de mi querido doitsu estan en cursiva lol bueno sin mas por agregar espero les guste

**Capitulo 1 Perdiendote…conociendo a mi hija**

_Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt a mis 27 años no he hecho nada bueno de mi vida, trabajo para mi hermano en su agencia de fotografia._

_Llevo una vida mediocre y aburrida pero no hago nada para cambiarlo porque de alguna manera me eh acostumbrado a ella incluso sigo el mismo regimen todos los dias, solo una cosa ah cambiado…ya no le escribo cartas._

_Yo alguna vez estube enamorado. Dios era hermosa el angel mas perfecto que dios pudiera crear se llamaba Felicia, la conoci durante mis años de la universidad era unos cuantos años menor que yo pero aun asi como la amaba, pero me abandono no la culpo de verdad ella aspiraba algo mas. Ella fue a vivir al extranjero para estudiar arte en alguna universidad prestigiosa._

_Aquellos recuerdos hacen que me duela de verdad la cabeza, tome mi vieja bicicleta y me encamine al trabajo._

-¡West!-grito mi hermano mientras se abalanzaba contra mi y sonreia-Llegas tarde, es muy raro viniendo de ti-

-Lo lamento-conteste secamente-hubo un pequeño accidente y eso me retuvo-

_Hubo un silencio ciertamente incomodo entre ambos hasta que mi hermano hablo._

-West, tengo una sorpresa para ti-Dijo emocionado mientras caminábamos hacia su oficina-El maravilloso y asombroso yo te ah conseguido un trabajo kesesese-mi hermano abrió la puerta mientras señalaba una silla indicando que me sentara.

-De que se trata esta vez bruder-conteste en tono serio

-Kesese recuerdas a mi amigo Toño-

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo, si lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno se caso, con una mujer muy arisca y mala llamada Lovina…-

-Esto nos llevara a algun lado tengo muchas sesiones que ordenar-

-A eso voy West no desesperes-dijo mientras sacaba un fólder color amarillo de su escritorio-Pues veras un primo lejano de la familia de Lovina resulto ser nada menos que Francis Bonnefoy-

-Y conseguiste su autografo para mí-bufe sarcásticamente

-Nada de eso, consegui algo mejor-hizo una pausa dramatica-El necesitaba un ayudante en su nueva colección y yo le mostre su trabajo mañana empezaras a trabajar con el-

_Me levante rotundamente de mi silla para no caerme de la impresión, Gilbert tenia que estar bromeando no podia ser cierto que uno de mis fotografos favoritos aceptara el trabajar conmigo._

_Gilbert me dio el dia libre para que digiriera un poco la noticia ya que me habia visto un poco afectado._

_Decidi darme un paseo por mi antigua universidad aquella que me habia hecho tener tantos sueños y ambiciones._

_Camine a los jardines y me recoste sobre el césped cerca de un frondoso arbol mirando hacia el cielo, Felicia solia decir que por mas problemas que tubieras si te tomabas un momento para contemplar las nubes…tus problemas desaparecerian. A veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho lo que sentia tal vez y solo tal vez se hubiese quedado a mi lado nus hubiesemos casado formado una familia._

_Pero ya no tiene caso ella me olvido y yo a ella no._

_Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos mire hacia arriba para encontrarme con una pequeña niña de cabello castaño subida sobre el arbol tratando de alcanzar un extraño objeto._

-Oye necesitas ayuda haya arriba-pregunte estaba muy alto y parecia que la pequeña se caeria

-Yo necesito hablar con mama pero no puedo si mi telefono esta atorado-

En la rama, atorado se encontraba un pequeño vaso unido a otro por un hilo rojo.

-Porque no bajas, te lastimaras si sigues ahí arriba-

_La pequeña miro hacia abajo y asintio con la cabeza mientras lentamente bajaba del arbol._

_No supe de que manera llegue a esa situación pero termine arriba de aquella rama tratando de bajar el juguete después de unos cuantos jalones logre logre desatorar el el telefono de carton por desgracia resbale y cai al suelo._

_La pequeña niña se acerco a mi, su cabello castaño rojizo estaba sujeto por unos diminutos broches con forma de pasta con lo que parecian patatas._

_Habria jurado que se parecia a Felicia excepto por aquellos claros y pequeños ojos color azul cielo._

_La pequeña me dio uno de los pequeños vasos que asimilaban ser un telefono, al parecer queria hablar de esa incorpore y comenze a hablar_

-Hola pequeña-dije lo mas amablemente para evitar mi tono severo-¿Por qué estas aquí tu sola?-

-Vera señor estoy en una misión súper secreta-dijo inocentemente mientras ponía uno de sus dedos en su boca tratando de darme a entender que era un secreto por su seriedad infantil parecia que era importante.

-¿Y no crees que podrias contarme?-pregunte curioso

-Bueno, mama dice que no hable con desconocidos-rei ante tal contestación para ser tan pequeña si que intuitiva

-Mi nombre es Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt-dije a través del pequeño cilindro de cartón

La mirada de la pequeña se ilumino.

-Yo soy Camilla-La pequeña comenzo a buscar en los bolsillos de su pequeño vestido rojo sacando de ellos una carta. Sin soltar el vaso de papel extendio su brazo con la carta.-Mami dijo que cuando te encontrara te diera esto-

_Tome la carta y deje el vaso sobre el césped._

_El sobre perfectamente sellado y escrito sobre este se encontraba su nombre el nombre de quien habia tratado de olvidar el nombre por el cual me habia dado por vencido, Felicia Vargas._

-Pequeña, ¿Cual es tu nombre completo?-pregunte sumamente nervioso

-Soy Camilla Beilshmidt Vargas, señor-contesto mientras torpemente hacia un saludo militar

Ya lo se no es muy largo pero pues consideren que soy primeriza en esto...

Gil:Kesesese lograste capturar lo asombroso que soy yo espero mas de mi en el proximo capitulo!

dorama:Por eso no te preocupes aun tengo que hacer pasar por mucho sufrimiento a mi querido doitsuuu

Lud:Por eso sintonizenos la proxima semana...espera que!

si no quieres que a ludwig le de un infarto dejer un review xDD

**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: Un Mundo Sin Ti...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ya que no tengo nada que hacer creo que subire un capitulo por dia pero no aseguro nada espero que les guste xD

Capitulo 2 Un Mundo Sin Ti

-Eres un mentiroso-dijo una joven castaña fingiendo molestia

-A que te refieres-pregunto Ludwig

-Fui a la tienda donde dijiste que compraste el borrador de tomate y no tenían-contesto haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, este lo hice yo-contesto apenado el rubio-Pero si gustas yo podría hacerte uno-

-¡¿De verdad harías uno para mi?-grito la chica con emoción-Entonces tendrás que apuntarlo, mi nombre es Felicia Vargas-

_Ambos se habían conocido en la primavera del último año de Ludwig en la universidad ambos eran polos totalmente opuestos, cualquiera podría creer que al ser polos totalmente opuestos ella estaría muy fuera del alcance de nuestro joven rubio y el también lo pensó._

_Pero sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a salir pero un día después de un año se repente lo dejo._

_El le mando cartas todos los días durante seis años, nunca se dio por vencido porque el prometió que esperaría por ella._

_Hace un año dejo de enviarle cartas, hoy a descubierto que tiene una hija…_

El rubio tosió nervioso, no era posible que Felicia hubiese tenido uno hija tal vez era una enorme equivocación si seguro eso tenia que ser no es que no lo hubiese hecho con Felicia-Ludwig se sonrojo al recordar esto-pero se supone que con una vez no pasa o si.

Lud sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitar estos pensamientos de ella.

-Ca-camilla cierto-tartamudeaba el germano

-Si así es-contesto la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Por qué tu madre no esta aquí contigo?-

La pequeña palideció mientras ponía el teléfono de cartón de nuevo cerca de su rostro.

-Mama, siempre dice que no quiere venir aquí-hablo con tristeza-Veras mami es un gatito asustadizo, ella no puede decir lo que quiere o siente-

La pequeña Camilla hizo una pausa para acercarse a Ludwig.

-Por eso…porque ella no podía decir lo que quería hice este teléfono-termino mientras sujetaba el vaso entre sus pequeñas manos.

El rubio acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña, mientras sonreía. Para ser pequeña si que era madura.

-Es bueno que te preocupes por ella de esa forma, entiendo el sentimiento cuando no puedes confesar lo que sientes-declaro el rubio con tristeza

Camilla hizo una señal para que Ludwig se agachara y quedara frente a ella, luego tomo el rostro del germano entre sus pequeñas manitas.

-¡No puedes guardarte lo que sientes!-exclamo la pequeña con molestia-Si lo haces… acabaras como mama-

La campana de la universidad sonó marcando las doce.

-Vaya, ya es tarde- dijo Ludwig mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca-Dime Camilla, ¿tu casa queda lejos de aquí?-

-A cinco paradas de tren desde aquí-

-Que tal si te llevo a tu casa-sugirió Ludwig mientras levantaba su bicicleta del suelo.

-Si, me encantaría Ludwig-contesto la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa

El rubio subió primero, para después ayudar a Cami a subir la pequeña se sujeto fuertemente a la espalda de Ludwig y este comenzó a pedalear.

La pequeña lo guió hasta un pequeño lote de casas cerca de un parque, Ludwig detuvo su bicicleta, Cami se bajo y corrió hacia una casa donde se encontraba una pequeña multitud vestida de negro.

El rubio sintió el corazón en la garganta, esto no podía ser nada bueno en especial las miradas de la gente hacia la pequeña Cami que se abría paso entre la multitud.

Ludwig la seguía de cerca.

-¡Bisabuelo bisabuelo Rómulo!-gritaba la pequeña

Un hombre adulto de cabello castaño y rizado de expresión sombría levanto a la niña en brazos mientras su rostro se iluminaba con la mirada de la pequeña Camilla.

-La mia piccolla bella Camilla ¿Donde te habias metido?-pregunto el hombre besando la frente de su querida bisnieta-Estaba tan preocupado, pequeña casi le das un infarto a este pobre viejo-

-Lo siento bisabuelito, yo tan solo queria hablar con mami, por eso lleve mi telefono-contesto la pequeña mientras abrazaba el cuello del viejo-Pero no te preocupes, Ludwig me trajo a casa sana y salva-

El hombre comenzo a buscar entre la multitud hasta detenerse en el rubio bajo a Camilla mientras le susurraba algo al oido. Cami sonrio mientras salio de la casa.

Romulo se acerco a Ludwig.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de Camilla-dijo el mayor ofreciendole su mano al rubio

-No hay problema, señor...-

-Dime Roma-

-Roma, disculpe la intromicion pero que sucedio-

-Fue un accidente, hace unos dias mi hija murio-Roma llevo una mano a su cabello mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalon un paquete de cigarrillos-Porque no me acompañas al jardin, este ambiente me deprime aun mas-Ludwig asintio con la cabeza, Roma lo llevo a traves de la casa hasta el jardin donde se encontraba un pequeña mesa.

-Perdona a este pobre viejo y su falta de memoria pero...cual era tu nombre completo-Roma saco un cigarrillo del paquete y lo puso en su boca

-Ludwig _Beilschmidt__-La respuesta del rubio provoco que el cigarrillo de Roma cayera de su boca._

Roma se levanto de la mesa dejando solo a Ludwig, este se quedo sentado en silencio al poco rato Roma regreso con una caja.

-Bueno creo que me ahorraste los problemas de buscarte-dijo mientras le entregaba la caja al germano.

Ludwig abrió la caja para encontrar cientos de cartas amarradas por un listón además de fotos y un diario.

Leyó la dirección en cada una de las cartas, todas tenían su dirección y su nombre escrito en el sobre, todas selladas y todas firmadas con el nombre de ella.

-Felicia se complicaba mucho las cosas-comento el viejo-Las cartas que enviabas las recibía un amigo suyo en América y el se las reenviaba-

Ludwig tan solo seguía viendo las cartas.

-¿Y la niña?-pregunto el rubio viendo una de las fotos que venia con las cartas

-Felicia claramente me dijo "Lud es el padre por eso no quiero causarle problemas"-

-Yo no puedo ser padre-contesto serio el rubio

-Yo no te lo estoy pidiendo en ningún momento solo me gustaría que pasaras un día con Camilla ahora que te conoce no dejara de hablar de ti-su semblante se torno triste y continuo-Antes de que regresemos a Roma-

Ludwig no sabia que hacer la única persona que mantenía vivo el recuerdo de su antiguo amor estaba a punto de partir de su vida sin conocerla.

-Yo acepto pero con una condición si esto funciona ella se quedara conmigo-

Roma asintió con la cabeza mañana seria un día duro para el alemán.

Lamento que el fic siga siendo tan triste pero no se preocupen en el siguiente cap tendremos un divertido dia padre e hija muahahahahaha xDD


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA DE NUEVO subiendo el cap de esta noche espero les guste fue algo dificil imaginar como acoplarlo pero se que eso no importa vamos directo al capitulo! es un poco mas largo de lo normal pero valio la pena

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 Padre e hija…el último día juntos<strong>

Ludwig se había levantado más temprano de lo usual, estaba nervioso pasaría un día completo con Camilla.

El no sabia cuidar niños no es que no le gustaran pero, es que nunca lo había hecho ¿que tendría que hacer? Quizás si la llevaba al parque, o a la juguetería porque a los niños les gustan los juguetes ¿Verdad? No tenia ni idea, esto vez si que se había metido en un problema enorme.

El rubio pensaba si Camilla era como Felicia no seria muy difícil adivinar que le gustaba, pero después de todo si era su hija tal vez tendría uno que otro gen suyo ¿no? Esto era demasiado difícil pensaba el germano mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la pared.

El timbre sonó sacando a Ludwig de sus pensamientos este corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla…ahí estaba Roma y la linda Cami.

Ella venia con un precioso vestido rosa adornado con pequeños corazones blancos peinada con dos coletas amarradas con listones que hacían juego.

La pequeña se lanzo para abrazar al rubio justo como Felicia lo hacia, Ludwig se agacho para quedar justo a la altura de Cami.

-Por favor cuida mucho de mi querida Cami-Hablo Roma mientras palmeaba la cabeza de la pequeña

-Ha haré lo que pueda-tartamudeo el joven-Bueno Camilla ¿estas lista para irnos?

La niña asintió con la cabeza varias veces emocionada se decidió de su bisabuelo con un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego salir del edificio de Ludwig.

El parque de diversiones no quedaba lejos se podría decir que a unas cuantas calles de su casa así que prefirieron caminar hasta el.

El silencio reinaba entre padre e hija, el rubio carraspeo un poco para después comenzar a hablar.

-Te gustan los parques de diversiones Camilla-pregunto el alemán tratando de romper el silencio

-En realidad nunca eh ido a uno-Contesto inocentemente la pequeña.-Una vez vi uno en un comercial ¿Eso cuenta?-

Ludwig no supo que contestar, los ojos azules de la pequeña brillaban con emoción, se podría decir que demasiada bueno después de todo era una niña.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada, no había tanta gente eso parecía bueno así no habría filas, el rubio se acerco a la taquilla.

-¿Si? Como que totalmente en que puedo ayudarle-dijo un empleado rubio aparente mente distraído pintando sus uñas

-Me gustaría comprar dos entradas, un adulto y un niño por favor-contesto el germano mientras sacaba su cartera(o billetera como quieran llamarle)

El empleado se asomo para confirmar la presencia del infante.

-Es su hija digo es como que totalmente linda parece una muñequita-dijo emocionado mientras le pasaba sus boletos.

Camilla solo se escondió detrás de Ludwig tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas por el halago.

-¡Ella no es mi..!-exclamo el rubio-Bueno lo es…bueno no…¡no soy un pervertido ni nada de eso!-Grito el rubio mientras le quitaba los boletos de las manos al empleado y corría dentro del parque tomado de la mano de Camilla.

-Pero que tipo tan totalmente gracioso-Comento mientras regresaba a su esmalte color rosado.

Después de esa gran maratón Ludwig y la pequeña Cami habían llegado al centro del parque ambos estaban exhaustos.

-Lo ah…lamento ah… Camilla-hablo el rubio entre jadeos-Tuvimos que correr

La niña comenzó a reírse mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Eso fue lo más divertido que eh hecho, no te disculpes además correr es sano-contesto mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana.

El germano se sentó a un lado de la pequeña esta se le quedo mirando un largo rato. De repente el sonido de los estómagos de ambos los distrajo.

-Porque no me dijiste que tenías hambre Camilla-la pequeña solo bajo la mirada apenada.-Que tal si vamos por algo de comer-dijo Ludwig mientras se levantaba de la banca y ofrecía su mano a la pequeña quien acepto gustosa.

Ambos caminaron hasta la sección de comida, la cual estaba repleta de niños y madres escandalosas, Camilla apretó fuertemente la mano de Lud claramente aquello era un territorio salvaje para ellos dos.

Con dificultad Ludwig pudo encontrar una mesa para ambos, se la había ganado a una señora con un hijo que parecía haber comido demasiada azúcar.

-Y bien Camilla que quieres comer-pregunto mientras veía la lista de comida sobre el establecimiento

-¡Quiero pasta!-

-Eh no creo que tengan pasta aquí-

-¡Quiero wurst!-

-Tampoco creo que vendan comida alemana-

-Eh! No puede ser entonces…-se quedo pensando un momento-Dejare que Ludwig elija-

El rubio dio un suspiro, era idéntica a su madre.

-Entonces espera aquí y no te muevas no tardo-

* * *

><p>La pequeña se quedo esperando sentada en la mesa jugando con sus pequeñas piernitas moviéndolas de un lado a otro.<p>

Camilla miraba al rededor a todas esas familias felices, las madres ayudando a los niños a comer el padre riendo junto con sus hijos cualquier niño en la situación de Cami estaría hecha pedazos viendo esa escena.

Pero ella simplemente sonrió, ojala y aquellos niños apreciaran lo que tienen, sacudió la cabeza ella no podía permitirse estar triste su mama lo decía tenia que ser fuerte por mama por su bisabuelo y mas importante por…Ludwig.

De repente una extraña música comenzó a sonar y todos los niños se aglomeraron alrededor de lo que parecía un conejo enorme con muchos globos, Cami se emociono y quiso ir a ver que sucedía la curiosidad la mataba pero no podía dejar su lugar Ludwig se lo había pedido después de todo.

Respiro hondo, tenia una gran fuerza de voluntad pero ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ERA UN CONEJO CON GLOBOS! No podría resistirlo mas era muy tentador.

Camilla lo decidió solo iría un momentito a ver a ese conejo gigante regresaría cuando Ludwig trajera la comida el plan no tenia fallas y así con decisión siguió al conejo perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Ludwig compro unas crepas para ambos, mientras llevaba la bandeja hasta la mesa donde había dejado a Camilla la mesa ya era ocupada por otra familia no había rastro de la niña por ningún lado. Asustado el rubio busco por todas partes tratando de encontrar una señal de que la niña estuvo ahí.

Pregunto en todas las mesas si alguien la había visto nadie ni una sola persona parecía haberla visto irse.

El joven comenzaba a desesperarse y pensar lo peor quizás un enfermo pudo secuestrarla o la secuestro un criminal peligroso o…Lud comenzó a hiperventilarse.

-Tranquilo Ludwig tienes que calmarte-se dijo mientras se abofeteaba para bajar su estrés.

Un pequeño se le acerco al neurótico alemán.

-Oye tonto, a quien tú buscas se fue detrás de un conejo- dijo mientras señalaba en la dirección en la que se había ido

Ludwig corrió y corrió buscando a la pequeña por todos lados, hasta encontrar a un tipo vestido de conejo entregando globos a los pequeños que se le acercaban entre ellos Camilla, quien miraba emocionada al hombre con disfraz a lado del conejo.

-¿Eres un superhéroe de verdad?-pregunto emocionada la pequeña mientras agitaba sus brazos

-_Of curse i am young lady_-contesto risueño el hombre vestido de superman

-Entonces señor superman tengo algo que preguntarle-dijo seria la mas pequeña-Usted tiene alguien a quien quiere y protege-el mayor se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de Camilla

-Claro que si, vez a ese conejo amargado de por haya-la pequeña asintió-Aunque sea viejo aburrido y cejon siempre tendrá a su héroe que lo protegerá-al parecer el conejo había escuchado molesto le dio un tremendo golpe a nuestro héroe.

-¡Quien es viejo y cejon maldito yankee!-bufo molesto el conejo-Pequeña no le hagas caso seguro se ha intoxicado de tantas porquerías que come-continuo mientras le regalaba un globo color rosa.

Lud se quedo observando de cerca la escena, quería saber a que se debía la súbita pregunta por parte de la más pequeña

-Señor Superhéroe yo quiero proteger a alguien pero soy muy pequeña ¿que puedo hacer?-dijo triste la ojiazul

-Nunca debes de darte por vencida, ¿entendido? porque los paquetes pequeños siempre guardan las sorpresas más grandes-

-¡Gracias!-Camilla miro su pequeño reloj de su muñeca-¡OH NO! Tengo que irme adiós-grito la pequeña mientras corría de regreso al área de comida

Ludwig la intercepto antes de llegar a esta.

-Ah lo lamento Ludwig-exclamo la pequeña a punto de llorar

El rubio se arrodillo y abrazo a la pequeña.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacerme esto estaba muy preocupado-

-Lo siento papi-contesto la pequeña con un hilo de voz mientras le correspondía el abrazo al mayor

El joven se sorprendió era la primera vez que Camilla le decía así y de algona manera eso no le molesto.

* * *

><p>Nuestro querido rubio se quedara con camilla despues de todo? no puedo esperar xDDDD<p>

PERSONAJES QUE APARECIERON:

POLONIA como el chico de los boletos(como que totalmente aplausos)

SUIZA como el niño molesto

UK como el hombre vestido de conejo(no del tipo que le mostrariamos a los niños)

USA como superman

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LUDWIG TRABAJARA CON SU IDOLO PERO A CAMBIO DESTROZARA EL CORAZON DE CAMILLA ROMA AMENAZA CON LLEVARSELA LUDWIG PELEA! sig cap 4¿quieres intentar vivir conmigo? dejen review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lamento que la historia se vuelva tan sentimental pero no eh estado de humor disculpen por la ausencia estas semanas pero por causas ajenas a mi eh estado ocupada por favor disculpen espero disfruten este capitulo love to you all!**_

_**ADV:GROSERIAS GOLPES Y UN RUBIO QUE APRENDE A SER PADRE y un frances que le da miedo a la autora**_

**_Capitulo 4 ¿Quieres intentar vivir conmigo?_**

**_Ludwig tomo la mano de Camilla quien tallaba sus pequeños ojos azules para que las lágrimas no se asomaran._**

**_Ambos caminaron por el parque, ninguno hablo pero de alguna manera aquel silencio no fue nada incomodo de hecho era necesario, Ludwig no pudo evitar mirar a la pequeña._**

**_Eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan similares, la forma en que la castaña se tallaba los ojos para que no notara que estaba llorando era igual a la de Felicia. El rubio sonrió._**

_Sin previo aviso levanto a Cami, (provocando que esta se sobresaltara) para llevarla en hombros._

-¡Waaah! Nunca imagine que podría ser tan alta-comento emocionada la pequeña mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo

-Aun te falta mucho por crecer, yo no me preocuparía si fuera tu-contesto el mayor mientras sujetaba las piernas de Camilla para que no se cayera

La niña recargo sus brazos contra la cabeza del rubio mientras veía hacia su alrededor, el rubio giro la cabeza curioso por los pensamientos de la pequeña.

-¿Y a donde deseas ir ahora?-

-¿¡Que es aquello papi?-dijo Camilla mientras señalaba un hermoso carrusel

Ludwig se sorprendió por como lo llamo la pequeña, bueno aun no se acostumbraba.

-Eso es un carrusel-contesto tranquilo

-¡oh oh yo quiero ir ahí!-hablo la mas pequeña mientras abrazaba la cabeza del rubio emocionada

_**Ambos se dirigieron hacia la atracción**._

**_El rubio bajo a Camilla para que así pudiera entrar pero mientras estaban formados un par de niños se metieron a la fila dejando hasta el final a Cami quien se molesto un poco._**

-Oigan bien ustedes dos ¡yo estaba primero en la fila!-grito la castaña mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano del alemán.

-Y eso que conmigo pulga-escupió uno de los niños quien era rubio y sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Cami pero en cambio los de el eran adornados por un par de gafas parecía que ambos eran gemelos solo que el otro tenia el cabello ondulado y cargaba un oso de felpa.

-Aarón no seas grosero-reprocho el otro niño rubio mientras abrazaba fuertemente un oso de felpa.

-Matt deberías cerrar la boca-le contesto el otro mientras miraba con desprecio a Camilla.-Los héroes no reciben ordenes de gente ordinaria-

**_Ludwig trato de calmar a la castaña quien parecía echar humo por las orejas de la ira, bueno ahora sabe que no solo saco sus ojos_.**

-Y tu seria mejor que no te metieras conmigo, ¿Porque no vas a llorar con tu mama mocosa?-la niña apretó los puños mientras el niño reía burlonamente.

**_La pequeña tomo al niño del cuello de la camiseta y le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la cara sacándolo de la fila._**

**_Asustado Ludwig tomo a la niña de sus hombros evitando que atacara al otro de nuevo._**

**_El rubio menor se levanto con dificultad provocando que su hermano corriera hasta el, a quien aparto de un empujón y miro a Camilla de nuevo pero esta vez parecía sonrojado y molesto. Cami si que había herido su orgullo_**

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!-exclamo el niño molesto tratando de ocultar su rostro (o su sonrojo) con su brazo.

**_Camilla no respondió, solo giro y volvió a la fila tranquilamente tomando la mano de su padre._**

**_Ambos niños salieron corriendo perdiéndose entre la gente del parque._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya casi era de noche, Camilla había arrastrado a Ludwig hasta la rueda de la fortuna, después de oír de unas chicas que desde arriba de la rueda podía verse toda la ciudad y las luces se verían hermosas.<em>**

**_Ambos subieron en una cabina color rojo adornada con pinturas de conejos y flores._**

**_Camilla prácticamente corrió hacia dentro de la cabina para asomarse por la ventana, el rubio la siguió preocupado._**

**_Las puertas de todas las cabinas se cerraron mientras el juego iba avanzando Camilla miraba embelesada al horizonte como el sol se escondía y las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a parpadear en medio de la noche._**

-Papi-pronuncio la niña en una frecuencia casi inaudible

-Que sucede Camilla-

-Lamento haber golpeado a ese niño-dijo mientras recargaba su frente contra el cristal de la cabina.-Pero no me gusta que hablen de mami de esa forma-termino la pequeña cerrando sus manitas en puños.

-No sabía que tuvieras tanta fuerza-comento el rubio divertido-Quizás después de todo…-el rubio guardo silencio no podía admitirlo pero desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que fuera cierto quería creer que Felicia si había dejado algo para el que de verdad lo había amado todo este tiempo.

**_Ludwig miro por un rato a la pequeña, quien parecía perdida entre las parpadeantes luces de la ciudad frente a ella, el rubio la imito mirando por aquella ventana._**

**_La cabina se detuvo, quedando de esta forma en lo más alto Camilla aguanto la respiración y trato de no parpadear mientras miraba como los fuegos artificiales comenzaban._**

-Camilla…-pronuncio en un tono ligeramente severo mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su rodilla mientras que con la otra se masajeaba las cejas, la niña lo miro-Todo esto de ser padre yo no se si sea bueno por eso quiero saber que quieres tu-La pequeña se aparto de la ventana para quedar justo enfrente del rubio.

-Yo quiero quedarme con la persona que mi mami quiso tanto-estas palabras le hicieron un nudo en su garganta.

-Bu-bueno en -en ese ca-so so-tartamudeo el rubio-¿Quieres intentar vivir conmigo?-

El rostro de Camilla se ilumino con una sonrisa, la pequeña salto sobre el rubio para abrazarlo.

-¡Grazie! ¡Grazie!-exclamaba feliz la pequeña colgándose del cuello de alemán quien tan solo la abrazo tímidamente.

_**Mañana seria un día muy largo para nuestro rubio y su pequeña.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El despertador sonó mas temprano de lo normal, era domingo y ese día Camilla y el empezarían a vivir juntos. Aun adormilado Ludwig se levanto de la cama y comenzó a alistarse cuando de repente su móvil comenzó a sonar.<strong>_

_**Corrió hacia la estancia de su apartamento donde lo había dejado y se apresuro a contestarlo.**_

-Bueno-contesto aun algo cansado-¿Quién es?

-Ludwig-san donde se encuentra, se supone que tenía que venir a trabajar hoy para preparar la sesión con el señor Francis-hablo preocupado la persona al otro lado del teléfono

_**Diablos lo había olvidado ¿Que haría ahora? Camilla lo estaría esperando porque dentro de un rato iría a recogerla con Roma. Ludwig golpeo con su palma su frente. (Es medio masoquista)**_

-Kiku espérame, en un rato mas llegare tengo que arreglar un asunto personal-

-Lo que diga Ludwig-san, pero por favor no tarde mucho Gilbert-san esta que echa fuego por la boca-

-Si, si no te preocupes-colgó el rubio

_**El germano tomo todas sus cosas y se metió rápidamente a la ducha tendría que apresurarse.**_

_**Al salir miro el reloj tan solo tenia media hora para ir por Camilla y regresar al estudio para la sesión, tomo su bicicleta y salio de su apartamento bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad para bajar del edificio.**_

-Alto ahí jovencito aru-exclamo una voz que Ludwig conocía muy bien.

-Wang…creo que este no es el mom…-el rubio no fue capaz de terminar la frase ya que una cuchara de madera voladora se estrello contra su frente

-Estos días has estado muy raro aru-dijo serio el asiático-Si me entero de que planeas algo aruuu…-amenazo sacando otras tres cucharas de su manga (de ropa)

-Daaa Yao déjalo en paz-interrumpió tranquilamente su cónyuge ruso-No creo que este haciendo nada malo y si lo hiciese-su sonrisa se volvió tenebrosa-Yo me encargare de el kolkolkol-un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio quien tomo aquellas palabras como señal para poder marcharse.

* * *

><p>-¿Estas segura de todo esto Cami?-pregunto Roma angustiado<p>

-Nunca eh estado tan segura bisabuelito-contesto con su típica sonrisa

_**El mayor palmeo la cabeza de pequeña con rostro triste estaba dejando ir a su tesoro mas preciado con un hombre que apenas y hace unos días habría jurado que no existía, pero que su nieta nunca había olvidado.**_

_**Flash back**_

**_Una joven castaña se lamentaba silenciosamente en la estancia de la enorme casa Vargas sentada en una pequeña mecedora cercana al ventanal que daba al jardín de la casa._**

**_La chica se mecía de atrás hacia delante mientras que con una de sus manos recorría con cariño su vientre ligeramente abultado mientras entonaba una canción de cuna._**

_"Ninna nanna, ninna oh_  
><em>Questo bimbo a chi lo do?<em>  
><em>Se lo do alla befana<em>  
><em>Se lo tiene una settimana<em>  
><em>Se lo do al lupo nero<em>  
><em>Se lo tiene un anno intero<em>  
><em>Se lo do a lupo bianco<em>  
><em>Se lo tiene tanto tanto<em>  
><em>Ninna oh ninna oh<em>  
><em>A nessuno lo daro'!"<em>

**_Un hombre la miraba desde la cocina desde hace unos días su nieta había estado deprimida y eso le preocupaba. Camino hasta la muchacha con una taza en sus manos._**

-Nonno, ¿Crees que sea niño o niña?-pregunto la castaña mientras tomaba la taza de las manos de Roma

-No lo se-contesto sonriente el viejo-Pero ya has pensado que vas a hacer con el padre-

-Ludwig estará bien, seria mejor que no se enterara, no quiero causarle problemas-hablo con tristeza-Sabes…el quiere ser un gran fotógrafo nonno, si yo le dijera tendría que renunciar a sus sueños nunca me lo perdonaría-la joven se levanto de la mecedora.

-A donde vas Felicia-

-Llamare a Matthew, necesito pedirle un pequeño favor-confeso la castaña con la sonrisa que parecía haber perdido.-Camilla-

-¿Qué dijiste hija?-

-Si es niña se llamara Camilla-

-¿Y si es niño?-

-Pues será Camillo o Ritter (*) o quizás Rudolph (**) –contesto orgullosa

_**El mayor rió ante los nombres tan extraños que había dicho su nieta quien fingió estar ofendida (lo cual no parecía que se estuviera esforzando) para después lanzarse a los brazos de su abuelo quien cariñosamente la abrazo.**_

-Ojala y sea niña-dijo Roma aun con una sonrisa-No quiero que el pobre niño crezca con un trauma-este ultimo comentario se gano unos inofensivos golpes de parte de su nieta.

**_Fin del Flash back_**

_**La puerta de la casa sonó, Roma camino hacia esta para encontrar a un cansado rubio del otro lado.**_

-Lamento la tardanza señor-dijo agitado Ludwig de tanto pedalear a gran velocidad. Camilla al escuchar la voz del germano salto se su pequeño banquito y corrió hacia las piernas del mas alto para abrazarlo.

**_Ludwig se las arreglo para que Roma llevara las maletas de la niña a su apartamento para poder ir a trabajar en menos tiempo y así Ludwig y Camilla subieron a la bicicleta y se dirigieron al estudio._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ludwig entro al edificio como alma que lleva el diablo dirigiéndose a la oficina de su hermano detrás de el apenas siguiéndole el paso se encontraba Camilla muchas de las mujeres que trabajaban ahí se sorprendieron de ver al siempre serio y gruñon hermano del jefe siendo perseguido por una niñita y su peluche de conejo (si hasta ahora Dorama menciona que a Cami le gustan los conejos, bueno había pistas)<em>**

**_Por la prisa Cami tropezó se quedo en el piso por unos segundos unas lagrimas parecían quererse asomar de sus ojos todas las jóvenes que trabajaban en el estudio se arremolinaron a su alrededor._**

**_La pequeña se trago sus lagrimas se sacudió su falda color blanco y siguio corriendo en la dirección por la que había ido Ludwig_**

-¡Papi espera!-grito la pequeña mientras corria hacia el rubio todas las chicas quedaron sorprendidas esa pequeña les había dado el chisme del dia para digerir con su café.

_**Un preocupado japonés esperaba afuera de la oficina de su hermano acompañado por dos pequeños niños rubios**_.

-Kiku, lamento llegar tarde- se disculpo el germano mientras pasaba a la oficina de Gilbert-¿Mi hermano sigue molesto?

_**El japones tan solo sonrió indicando que ya las aguas se habian calmado.**_

_**Ludwig cerro la puerta tras de si.**_

_**Un rato después Camilla había llegado (se había perdido) miro hacia todos lados tan solo para encontrar a un joven platicando animadamente con un par de niños la pequeña se acerco con cautela para después tomar la tela del pantalón de pelinegro para llamarlo.**_

-Disculpe señor-hablo educadamente-¿No ha visto a mi papa?-

_**Uno de los rubios se le quedo mirando detenidamente para después interrumpir**_

-¡Tu!-grito el mayor de los dos-Tu eres la pulga con una fuerza monstruosa-los recuerdos de ayer le trajeron un considerable sonrojo al rostro al niño

-Y tú quien eres-contesto la pequeña de forma despectiva

-Yo soy el héroe más grande de todos…-respondió orgulloso el rubio

-No tú no eres superman-interrumpió la pequeña acercándose a el, cuando quedo frente a frente-Superman no usa parches en sus mejillas-termino mientras arrancaba de un jalón el vendaje del rubio quien exclamo un claro grito de dolor.

_**Su hermano quien se encontraba sentado en una silla cercana junto a Kiku comenzó a reírse a carcajadas después Camilla lo siguió riéndose también.**_

_**El pequeño semihéroe se enrojeció como un tomate después de aquella humillación, no lo entendía pero esta niña siempre que la encontraba sacaba lo peor de el.**_

_**Cuando estuvo a punto de contestarle la puerta de la oficina se abrió.**_

-Comenzaremos a las seis de la tarde si estas de acuerdo, _mon amie_-hablo un hombre (con lo que parecía un marcado acento francés) rubio con el pelo sujeto en una coleta mientras ofrecía su mano al Germano

-Claro, será un placer señor-contesto mientras correspondía el agarre

_**El francés miro en la dirección donde se encontraban los niños se sorprendió de ver a la pequeña junto a los dos niños**_.

-Pero que niña tan hermosa-dijo mientras se arrodillaba y besaba la pequeña mano de Camilla-No sabia que tuvieras novia ya mon petit Aarón-le dijo al rubio mientras le guiñaba un ojo

_**El aludido tomo un color que más que fuego parecía lava**_.

-A mi nunca me gustaría un tonto como el-exclamo la castaña mientras le daba la espalda.

-Si que eres una pequeñita muy especial-hablo el francés palmeando la cabeza de la niña-Pero si cambias de opinión, yo tomare las fotos de su boda-le susurro el francés ofreciéndole una tarjeta que mágicamente había sacado de la oreja de la pequeña. (No lo se pero a veces Francis me da escalofríos)

_**La pequeña corrió hacia el germano abrazándose fuertemente de este mientras veía como el francés y los pequeños salían del edificio**_.

-Hey West-grito su hermano mientras salía de su oficina-Si que lo lograste el maravilloso yo creyó que no lo lograrías-el albino se detuvo en seco al mirar como la pequeña Camilla se abrazaba de esa forma a su hermano.

-No sabía que una de las modelos de Francis se hubiera apegado tanto a ti West-dijo mientras apretaba una de sus mejillas.

-Yo no soy ninguna modelo-contesto mientras apartaba con una mano al prusiano

_**El alemán suspiro.**_

-Bruder…ella es Camilla-el rubio se masajeo la sienes mientras cargaba a Cami

-Soy su hija-bufo molesta la pequeña mientras le sacaba la lengua al albino.

_**El albino comenzó a reírse.**_

-¿West es enserio?-pregunto dudoso-Porque yo pensé, todo este tiempo que eras gay-el mayor se estremeció molesto

-¡QUE QUE TE HIZO PENSAR ESO!-grito el menor de los hermanos

-Bu -bueno es que nunca te conocí una novia y pues nunca sales West, tu asombroso hermano estaba preocupado-el pobre albino pronuncio tartamudeando, podía sentir aquella aura que anunciaba peligro alrededor del rubio.

-Papi, tengo hambre y Kaninchen también-interrumpió la pequeña mostrandole el conejito de felpa a Ludwig

-Eh, Ah si claro-contesto tranquilo el alemán bajando a la pequeña-¿Que quieres comer hoy?-

-Yo quiero pastel de fresas y Kaninchen(****) solo quiere te-exclamo mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y ambos salían de edificio.

_**Gilbert se sorprendió del cambio repentino de actitud del rubio, entonces una maravillosa idea atravesó su asombrosa cabeza (¡Gilbert largo de mi narración!) cada vez que su hermano fuera a reprimirlo o gritarle su nueva y pequeña sobrina le ayudaría, el albino sonrió para sus adentros mientras entraba a su oficina**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La castaña comía alegremente su pastel mientras que el alemán tomaba serio un sorbo de su café expresso y leía un periódico que había comprado afuera<strong>_.

-Quienes eran esas personas tan extrañas papi-pregunto mientras comía una enorme fresa

-No hables con la boca llena Camilla-la reprendió el rubio-Ellos son mis compañeros de trabajo-dijo serio mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café

_**La pequeña seguía con el tenedor en la boca pensando acerca de ese pequeño de ojos azules.**_

_**La castaña sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos.**_

_**Ludwig noto un leve tono rosado en las mejillas de su hija.**_

-Que pasa-dijo divertido-Te impresiono uno de los gemelos Bonnefoy-la pequeña se sobresalto al escuchar esas palabras de su padre

-No nada de eso-contesto mientras cortaba otro trozo de su pastel y lo metía en su boca

_**El móvil de Ludwig comenzó a sonar, haciendo que el rubio dejara el periódico de lado, al parecer era el japonés pero esta vez se escuchaba mas angustiado que la vez anterior el rubio tan solo dio un resoplido y asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**El germano llamo a la camarera y pago la cuenta el restaurante quedaba algo lejos caminando en el trayecto había un pequeño parque lleno de niños.**_

_**Camilla corrió hacia los columpios para subir a uno a su pequeño amigo y en otro ella.**_

-EMPUJAME PAPI-gritaba la pequeña mientras balanceaba sus piernas de atrás hacia delante, el rubio obedeció y impulso suavemente el columpio

-Camilla, tendré que ir de nuevo al trabajo-hablo tristemente-Pero esta vez no podré llevarte a la sesión ¿me esperarías aquí?-

_**La niña lo pensó tan solo un momento y después asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía**_

-Esta vez prometo no moverme ni un milímetro papi-

_**Dicho esto Ludwig se marcho corriendo después de escuchar el llamado angustiado del pobre asiático al no poder encontrar los papeles de la próxima sesión.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya habían pasado unas horas y Cami seguía sentada en aquel columpio sola, de repente el cielo comenzó a nublarse provocando que madres preocupadas con sombrillas acudieran a sus hijos para evitar que la lluvia los tocara. Camilla no se movió ni siquiera trato de buscar un refugio cercano ella permaneció allí esperando a que su padre regresara.<strong>_

_**Abrazándose fuerte a su pequeño conejo color blanco la niña se balanceaba mientras era cubierta por la lluvia, ya todos los niños se habían marchado excepto una mujer de cabello castaño adornado por una flor que paseaba con su hijo de la mano sujetando una sombrilla con adornos de notas musicales.**_

-!Frederich te he dicho mil veces que no te pelees con los niños¡-decía molesta la mujer a el niño quien solo asentía con la cabeza, la joven madre miro en la dirección donde se encontraba Camilla y corrió hacia ella.

-Que haces aquí en la lluvia pequeña-dijo mientras trataba de que Camilla bajara del columpio, esta no contesto y rechazo la mano de la mujer con un brusco golpe

-Pero que te pasa si sigues aquí te resfriaras-la regaño la mujer mientras le daba el paraguas a su hijo. Camilla no se movio

-Papa me dijo que esperara aquí y no me moviera-contesto seria la pequeña miro a su alrededor cuando por fin vio aparecer a Ludwig al otro lado de la calle.

_**El rubio corrió hacia ella cargando un paraguas y un pequeño impermeable(o rompevientos)**_

-PAPI-grito la mujer al escuchar esas palabras recibio al aleman con una fuerte bofetada.

-¿Que clase de padre te crees? ¡Dejando a una pobre niña mojándose en la lluvia!-ante esa semejante Ludwig perdio el control de sus palabras.

-¡PUES YO NUNCA QUISE SER PADRE!-grito el aleman

_**Camilla se levanto del columpio pero tan pronto toco el suelo se desvaneció el rubio la cargo entre sus brazos y toco su frente la pequeña estaba ardiendo en fiebre.**_

-Tu-exclamo señalando a la mujer –Se útil y llama a una ambulancia-grito desesperado.

**_La mujer dejo de lado el paraguas para sacar su móvil y llamar a una ambulancia._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ludwig esperaba afuera de la habitación de la niña a que el doctor terminara su diagnostico, cuando salio el hombre algo preocupado.<em>**

-Tendra que guardar reposo unos dias no hay nada de que preocuparse-

-Gracias doctor-dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano el doctor la rechazo

-Pero si fuera usted tendría más cuidado, un poco mas y esa niña pudo haber contraido una pulmonía-el doctor se retiro caminando por el pasillo hacia el elevador, de donde salio Roma.

_**Estaba mas que furioso corrio hacia el rubio y lo tomo por el cuello a punto de golpearlo**_.

-¡Como te atreves _figlio __di __puttana __io __ti __ucciderò __Giuro __sullo __mio __Cristo!(***)-_escupio molesto el italiano mientras levantaba por el cuello al rubio

La puerta de la habitacion de Cami se abrio mostrando a una palida pequeña siendo conectada a un suero por una de las enfermeras.

-Quien de ustedes es el bisabuelo de la pequeña-pregunto una de las enfermeras, roma dio un paso alfrente y entro a la habitacion.

-Te juro por mi Felicia y por cristo que se encuentra en los cielos que jamas permitire que te acerques a Camilla mientras yo viva-hizo una pausa-Y si lo haces, supongo que habra otro hombre desaparecido ya sabes... esta es una gran ciudad- su voz sonaba llena de rencor e ira probocando un escalofrio en el rubio.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que eso es todo lo que puedo dar hoy estube escribiendo dede las 10 am(hora mexico) y estoy muerta<em>(Dorama muere sobre su computador)

Fr:Bueno creo que sera mi trabajo darles amor a todas ustedes ;D

(aparecen Aaron y Matt atando a su padre con unas cuerdas lol y lo atan encerrandolo en el closet)

Aa:Hmp esta tonta autora solo me hizo aparecer dos veces y tan solo me humillo frente...

Ma:a la niña que te gusta hermano(sonrie gatunamente su gemelo)

Aa:gu- gustar nunca me gustaria una tonta niña como ella los heroes tenemos novias mucho mas sexys

Ca:De que hablan ustedes dos chicos?

Aa:Crei que estabas en el hospital...

Ca:Estoy bien tengo genes Alemanes despues de todo no soy como otros debiluchos

Aa:Yo no soy...!

(aaron se pone demasiado rojo como para responder)

Ma:Estabamos a punto de dar los agradecimientos y significados de las palabras y personajes que aparecieron(abraza a su oso)

Ca:Pero que divertido! yo quiero participar!

Ma:Comenzemos...

Ca:Primero agradecemos a todos los que hayan dejado review y a los que solo leyeron tambien muchas gracias

Aa:Aunque no estaria mal que dejaran review saben uno tiene que cumplir las locas ideas de una autora que no nos alimenta y ustedes no cooperan(dice molesto Cami le da una patada dejandolo fuera de combate)

Ca:Ignorenlo cuando nacio se le resbalo a la enfermera...

Ma:Ahora los adorables personajes que participaron y su relacion con los protagonistas

Gilbert Beilchmith-tio de Camilla y hermano de Ludwig

Kiku Honda:Amigo cercano de Ludwig y ayudante de Gilbert

Yao Wang Braginsky:Casero y conyuge de Ivan

Ivan Braginsky:Casero y conyuge de Ivan(sera un buen amigo de Cami igual que Yao)

Francis Bonnefoy:Idolo de Ludwig padre de Matthew y Aaron Bonnefoy

Matthew Bonnefoy Hijo de Francis y hermano de Aaron mejor amigo de Camilla

Aa:Espera porque diablos el es tu mejor amigo!

Ca:El a diferencia de ti mantiene cerrada la boca

Ma:Celoso?

Aa:Callate!

Aaron Bonnefoy hijo de Francis hermano de Matthew interes amoroso de Camilla

Ca:QUIEN ESCRIBIO ESO! eso no es verdad borralo borralo!(la pequeña trata de alcanzar el pizarron para borrar esa informacion)

Matt:Continuemos.. bien las palabras son

RITTER(SIGNIFICA CABALLERO EN ALEMAN es un nombre bonito no crees camilla)

Ca:el solo pensar que me hiban a poner asi hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina

Rudolph(significa lobo en aleman)

Kaninchen(es el nombre de mi conejo significa conejo en aleman)

Aa:eso si que es original jefa(le dice a dorama mientras la pica con un palo) uhm aun esta muerta

Ma:Por ultimo...eh que es esto? Camilla tu sabes italiano no?

Ca:Si.. a ver aqui dice..

(Ludwig aparece tapandole la boca a camilla)

Lu:Mas te vale que no pronuncies eso jovencita o te castigare un mes!

Dorama:significa hijo de p*** te matare te lo juro por cristo (Dorama es golpeada fuertemente por Ludwig)

Ca:Estas viva yay!

Dorama:agradesco personalmente toda la gente que ha comentado y los que no comenten no tengan miedo sus comentarios son el alimento de esta pequeña escritora y la impulsan a seguir gracias muchas gracias faltan unos cuatro o cinco capitulos no se preocupen aun falta mucho de las aventuras de esta pequeña niña

POR CIERTO CREO QUE TU RESPUESTA ESTA AQUI AMIGA ANONIMA n.n

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:Ludwig arriesga su vida para volver con Camilla ¿lo perdonara? Roma la dejara ir sigan leyendo y dejen review


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola...waaah perdonen la demora pero no habia tenido suficiente tiempo para subirlo bueno aqui esta sin falta...**

**Advertencias:**

**hetalia no me pertenece solo Cami y uno que otro OC**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 5 :El otro lado de la familia<em>  
><strong>

_Ludwig se quedo afuera de la habitacion recordando todo lo que habia sucedido en esos dias se preguntaba como algo tan pequeño podia haberle dado un giro de 180 grados a su vida, no es que no quisiera a Camilla claro que no...despues de todo era el fruto de todo el amor que le habia entregado a Felicia._

_Deseaba con todo su corazon que Cami su pequeña Cami... no hubiera escuchado esas horribles palabras saliendo de su boca_

**_"¡Pues yo nunca desee ser padre!" _**_Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez._

_De pronto la puerta de la habitación de Cami se abrió y Roma salio de esta._

_Roma le hizo una señal al rubio para que lo acompañara afuera del hospital, este respiro profundo trago saliva y lo siguio claro guardando una considerable distancia entre ambos._

_El castaño llevo a Ludwig al estacionamiento, Roma saco del bolsillo de su gabardina una cigarrera de lo que parecía plata grabado con el emblema de su familia. De esta saco un un cigarro y lo coloco en su boca_

-No ha dejado de preguntar por ti- _Dijo en un tono algo molesto el mayo_r _mientras encendía su cigarrillo_

_el rubio se quedo un momento en silencio._

-Me permitiria verla antes de que se la lleve Señor-_pregunto el rubio con una voz casi inaudible_

_El viejo suspiro y luego se rasco la cabeza_

-En ocaciones me pregunto que es lo que vio mi Felicia en un tipo como tu, a veces no encuentro una respuesta logica-

_ Ludwig se preparaba para lo peor un golpe quizas o un puñetazo en la cara pero jamas espero aquello_

-Supongo que también Camilla debió de haberlo encontrado-_ termino de hablar el castaño mientras volvia a su cigarrillo_

_-_Pero quiero que recuerdes algo muy bien si vuelves a hacer llorar a mi nieta y rompes su corazón..._-Roma se acerco peligrosamente al rubio.-_Bueno... yo romperé todos y cada de tus insípidos e inmundos huesos_-amenazo al menor mientras lo levantaba del cuello de su camisa_

_Ludwig asintio seriamente con la cabeza el viejo lo bajo indicandole que ya podia ir a ver a Camilla a su habitacion._

_El rubio no dudo ni un solo minuto para salir corriendo en direccion al hospital._

_Corrio sin detenerse por el hospital casi chocando con varias enfermeras o doctores en aquel turno nocturno, pero no le importo , al llegar a la ala pedriatrica se detubo frente a la puerta de la habitacion de su hija._

_Con cuidado giro el pomo de la puerta por unos segundos se detubo frente a la puerta_

_-_Señor kanichen...que debo hacer..._-se escuchaba la diminuta voz al otro lado de la puerta-_Mama ya no esta y...creo que hice enojar a papa_-la pequeña comenzo a sollozar_

_El rubio se asomo hacia la habitacion_

_Ahí__ estaba su hija, recostada sobre la cama del hospital abrazando a su conejo de felpa fuertemente contra su pecho Ludwig no lo soporto mas y toco la puerta_

_La pequeña se sorprendio rapidamente se limpio las lagrimas y se cubrio el rostro con su Kanichen el rubio abrio la puerta lentamente_

_-_¿Puedo pasar?_-pregunto Ludwig mientras se asomaba por la puerta_

_-_si_-_

_Ludwig entro a la __habitación y camino hasta el sillon cercano a la cama de la pequeña para despues tomar asiento_

_La pequeña en todo momento le dio la espalda_

_-_Camilla...yo queria...discul.._.-El rubio rapidamente se vio interrumpido por su hija_

_-_Yo...siempre tube envidia de los otros niño_s-dijo aun de espaldas claramente abrazando a su conejo_

_-_De alguna manera ellos tenian a sus dos papas y yo solo tenia a mami conmigo...por eso cuando conocia a Ludwig me emocione much_o-la voz de la pequeña comenzo a quebrarse poco a poco, Camilla giro quedando frente a Ludwig_

_-_Porque cuando Ludwig esta conmigo soy muy muy feliz_-grito la pequeña comenzaba a llorar _

_El Mayor se sento sobre la cama abrazando a Camilla fuertemente_

_-_¡Yo no quiero que me dejes, yo no quiero ir con el abuelo, quiero quedarme aqui contigo!_-exclamo la pequeña sujetando fuertemente la camisa del mayor_

_Ludwig no hablo tan solo abrazo a su niña contra su pecho,despues de un rato Camilla se quedo profundamente dormida el rubio la acomodo en su cama la cubrio con las mantas y coloco a Kanichen junto a ella._

_Cansado el mayor tomo asiento en el sillon y contemplo por un rato el rostro de su hija hasta que el tambien se quedo dormido._

* * *

><p><em>Ya era de dia, el joven rubio se habia despertado despues de que uno de los doctores en turno habia entrado a la habitacion.<em>

-Buenos Dias, disculpe que lo disturbe vergo a revisar a Camilla-hablo el joven con una amplia sonrisa juzgando por su actitud era mas amable que el del otro dia.-Tan solo tardare un minuto.

_El joven doctor se acerco a la cama y con mucho cuidado comenzo a chequear a la niña, comenzo revisando que el suero se encontrara correctamente puesto lo que hizo que la pequeña comenzara a abrir sus ojos._

-Hola Cami ¿Que tal te sientes hoy?-pregunto el doctor mientras camilla se frotaba sus ojitos con su mano.

-¡Mucho mejor! grazie-_contesto con su típica alegría, Ludwig se sentía aliviado al parecer Camilla estaba de buen humor_

-Muy bien entonces terminare de chequearte para que puedas regresar a tu casa a descansar-

_El doctor termino, se despidió de Camilla y se retiro por la puerta dejando a ambos solos._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el mayor trataba de evitar la mirada de Cami mirando hacia la ventana aun no tenia el valor de mirarla a los ojos despues de lo que habia dicho._

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert estaba desesperado no encontraba a su hermano por ningun lado y encima dentro de unas horas llegaria Francis para comenzar con el proyecto , en que demonios estaba pensado Ludwig al dejarlo solo, a el, a su asombroso hermano mayor.<em>

_El albino se masageo la sien mientras daba vueltas a su oficina tratando de encontrarle solucion a ese problema_

_-No contesta el telefono , su viper, su localizador ni siquiera esta en su casa-Hablaba para si Gilbert mientras rascaba su cabeza preocupado_

_De repente alguien toco a la puerta sacandolo de sus pensamientos._

-Disculpe Gilbert-san pero el señor Francis llamo hace un rato, queria pedirle disculpas, por un compromiso tubo que regresar Francia por unos dias-_dijo el japones mientras se asomaba por la puerta_

-¿Ah si? ¿¡Deveras! Eso es excelente-_exclamo Gilbert lleno de gusto_

-¿eh? Pero crei que usted habia estado esperando este proyecto mucho tiempo igual que Ludwig-san-

-No, no es eso...Olvidalo ¿si?-_El pelinegro asintio mientras se retiraba cerrando la puerta tras de si._

_Gilbert se sentó en el sillón de su escritorio recargando su cabeza en el respaldo, vaya que su hermano tenia suerte penso mientras cerraba los ojos aliviado._

_Su celular comenzo a vibrar dentro de su chaqueta, antes de que lo contestara el telefono de su oficina comenzo a sonar._

_''!que demonios!''Pensó mientras contestaba el de la oficina y apagaba su movil._

_-_Mas te vale West que hayas faltado a la sesion por algo importante-_ bufo molesto el albino mientras recargaba sus pies contra el escritorio_

_-_¿Disculpa? Quien te dio derecho de hablarme asi jovencito...-_contesto una foz femenina al otro lado_

-¡¿¡Ma-ma-madre!-_exclamo asustado mientras caía de espaldas con todo y su silla_

_-_Pero que agradable sorpresa co-co-como esta _va-vati_-_Continuo mientras se levantaba del suelo tratando de_

_-_No me vengas con eso, si quisieras saber vendrias a visitar a tu decrepita madre de vez en cuando.-

-Si, si lo siento madre-

-Estas perdonado, bien ahora ¿Donde esta tu hermano?, que necesito hablar con ambos-

-No lo se-

-¿¡COMO QUE NO LO SABES!-_grito histérica la mujer al otro lado del teléfono casi dejando sordo al pobre Gil_

-Eh tratado de localizarlo pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado, madre-

_La mujer no contesto por un buen rato tan solo se escuchaba el sonido de teclas al otro lado de la linea._

_-_Te veo en el hospital St. Thomas cerca de la iglesia en una hora-_dicho esto colgo dejando a Gilbert con la palabra en la boca_

_''Vaya madre que tengo si hubiera podido nos hubiera puesto collares rastreadores para cuidarnos''penso el albino poniendo el telefono en su lugar y saliendo de su oficina._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Vaya, que extraño que no conteste-_Decia el rubio mientras trataba de llamar a su despreocupado hermano_

_-_Señor Beilschmidt, necesito que firme estos papeles antes de salir-_hablo la enfermera que se encontraba en el escritorio de la recepcion_

-¡Ah! Si, disculpe-_Contesto Ludwig mientras tomaba la pluma y firmaba varias responsivas no sin antes leerlos claro_

_-_Bien entonces eso seria todo-_dijo la enfermera mientras recibia las hojas y la pluma_

-Como, ¿No tengo que pagar?-pregunto el rubio

-Que no le dijeron, el señor Roma pago todo-_Contesto sonriendo la enfermera mientras se daba la vuelta para archibar y acomodar la informacion_

_Ludwig miro a su alrededor buscando a Camilla, la encontro sentada cerca de la recepcion hablando animadamente con una anciana en lo que parecia italiano bueno no era de sorprenderse._

_-_Camilla_-la llamo el rubio-_Creo que es hora de irnos

_La pequeña Cami se levanto, se despidio de la señora con una amplia sonrisa y corrio hacia el rubio._

_-_Y quien era esa mujer, Cami-pergunto mientras ambos se dirigian hacia la salida por el pasillo

-Es una vieja conocida de mi abuelito, no habla muy bien el idioma de aqui asi que me pidio que le tradujera unas cuantas cosas-

-Eso fue muy amable de tu parte Cami-

-Si, aunque al principio me confundio con ma...-

Ludwig se distrajo al ver a su hermano recargado contra su auto al parecer esperandolo.

-Hermano que haces aqui como me encontraste-pregunto el rubio

-Mama-contesto secante

-¿que? ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿porque?-

-West se que crees que tu asombroso sin mencionar guapo hermano tiene todas las respuestas y asi es pero con mama...bueno ella no cuenta-

_El rubio suspiro algo exasperado, antes de que emitiera cualquier palabra o juicio en contra de su hermano del porque no le aviso de su madre, un auto se aparco cerca de los tres de este bajo una mujer alta rubia con el cabello hasta los hobros y ojos tan azules como los de Ludwig y de aspecto severo vestida con un traje de diseñador, Camilla miro a su padre tragar saliva mientras la mujer se acercaba a los tres mientras que el que parecia su tio trataba de fingir una sonrisa pero lo hacia muy mal._

_De repente la mujer se lanzo a los brazos de Ludwig habia cambiado completamente su semblante frio por una sonrisa bobalicona._

_-_Luddy has crecido tanto cada vez te pareces mas a tu padre_.-Hablo la mujer mientras soltaba el abrazo y le pellizcaba la mejilla_

_-_Mama...basta por favo_r-contesto el rubio sonrosado_

_-_Si mama ya sabes que a Lud no le gustan los abrazos pero puedes darle uno a tu asombroso hijo_-dijo el albino mientras abria los brazos para recibir a su madre_

_-_Ya se lo di, verdad Luddy_-Respondio con una amplia sonrisa_

_-_Pero que cruel eres madre_-hablo Gilbert mientras una nube negra cubria su cabeza_

_Por un momento la vista de la mujer se desvio hacia Camilla,_

_-_Pero que tenemos aqui, que linda niña_-hablo la mujer mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Camilla quien se escondio detras de las piernas de su padre_

_-_Vaya que es timida, hola soy tu otra abuelita puedes llamarme Louis_e-dijo con una sonrisa_

_Camilla solo asintio sin mirar a la mujer quien se incorporo y le hizo una señal a Ludwig para que subiera al auto con ella, cuando camilla se disponia a seguirlo Louise la detuvo_

_-_Lo siento cariño pero tu papi y yo necesitamos hablar un rato si? porque no eres una niña buena y esperas con tu tioGil en casa prepare una sorpresa para ti_-Cami no sabia porque pero esa mujer le provocaba __escalofríos,la pequeña asintió y siguió a Gil hasta su auto_

* * *

><p><em>Bien ahora primero lamento la tardanza segundo gracias por sus reviews y tercero este capitulo tiene segunda parte por favor no desesperen lo subire mas tardar el sabado o domingo no se apuren este proyecto no morira pero les prometo una sorpresita lol xD <em>

_ATTE: __DORAMAGICALGIRL S.A de C.V_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6: Esperando lo mejor...de la persona equivocada**_

Gilbert subió al auto cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de si, a Camilla le pareció que estaba molesto…o quizás triste por la forma en que puso su cabeza contra el volante sin siquiera encender el auto.

Cami se le quedo viendo un buen rato hasta que el albino se dio cuenta.

-Como…¿Como habías dicho que te llamabas mocosa?-Pregunto Gilbert aun recargado contra el volante de su auto deportivo(si Gil pidió que tuviera un auto casi tan genial como el)

-¡No soy una mocosa!- grito la mas pequeña "Tengo así de años" dijo Cami mientras levantaba seis de sus pequeños dedos

Gilbert rio sonoramente mientras se despegaba del volante para mirar a Camilla.

-Como lo suponía, tendré que ayudarte a ser genial y asombrosa-Hablo el peliblanco mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Camilla

La niña volteo su cabeza hacia la ventana molesta tratando de ignorar el comentario de Gilbert quien se distrajo encendiendo en coche "Hmp! Como si quisiera tener canas y ser una anciana como tu" hablo entre dientes la castaña, pero por desgracia Gil tenia muy buen oído

-¡Pero que dices! Este no es gris ….es ..es rubio platinado solo los adultos asombrosos pueden usarlo-exclamo nervioso mientras revolvía su cabello

-Pareces un viejo común para mí-

-¿¡Como te atreves! No sabes que esto esta de moda-dijo el mayor mientras apretaba el volante

-Ah ¿si?-

-Así es niña, es la ultima moda-afirmo con una amplia sonrisa

-¿En donde? En los geriátricos-contesto burlonamente la pequeña

-Esta bien es todo… vamos a hacer esto…niñita, si aceptas que soy mas asombroso que tu… te daré…-el albino busco en su bolsillo derecho sacando un pequeño colgante de un pollito

Camilla trato de contener su espirito infantil al ver el pequeño colgante de pollito el cual tenia un sombrerito de copa

-No me convences….-dijo conteniendo sus ganas de arrancárselo de las manos

-¿Y que tal si te regalo una muñeca?-

-Umm… ahora comienzo darme cuenta de lo asombroso que eres tío Gilbert-hablo dulcemente la pequeña "Que sean tres"

Ludwig miraba por la ventana preocupado, por su hija, el haberla dejado con su hermano no había sido una idea muy inteligente en especial porque bueno el albino no era un gran ejemplo para una niña ¡¿pero que pensaba? ni siquiera fue un buen ejemplo para el cuando eran niños recordaba como siempre tenia que cubrirlo cuando este se escapaba con alguna chica o a alguna fiesta, tenia que vigilar que sus padres no lo vieran cuando llegaba en las madrugadas bastante "feliz" riendo y gritando cuan asombroso era el. Ese tipo de memorias le daban jaqueca.

-Ludwig cariño-Hablo su madre con un tono casi infantil sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Ah! Disculpa madre olvide que estabas aquí-

-Hum! Pero que frio eres igual que tu padre…-Dijo la mujer haciendo un puchero

-Madre disculpa la pregunta pero…-El rubio se detuvo para aclarar un poco su garganta "¿Porque viniste desde Múnich hasta acá tu sola?

-Oh Ludwig, era obvio que no vendría yo sola-la mujer soltó un risita la cual le provoco escalofríos al rubio.-Tu padre vino conmigo, quería conocer a tu pequeño "milagrito"-la mirada de su madre se volvió sombría mientras apretaba su falda de sastre.

Cuando Ludwig quiso hablar, el auto ya se había detenido frente a una a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, no era tan grande como la que sus padres tenían en Munich pero estaba bastante cerca(a su madre siempre le había gustado las casas enormes) La casa se encontraba rodeada por un pequeño bosque el cual daba a la parte trasera de la casa, era de un bello color blanco, el jardín delantero estaba lleno de flores en especial rosas combinando muy bien con el color de la casa

Ludwig bajo del auto para ayudar a su madre, pero primero comenzó a buscar el auto de Gil el cual no estaba estacionado por ningún lado, lo que lo preocupo miro por todos lados hasta que a lo lejos pudo diferenciar el deportivo rojo de su hermano. El rubio suspiro aliviado mientras el auto se detenia frente a ellos

De este, salió un apaleado Gilbert seguido de una muy molesta Camilla.

Ludwig corrió hacia su hermano mayor.

-¿Pe-pero que te paso Gilbert?-pregunto preocupado mientras Cami corria a abrazar las piernas de su padre.

-Pues veras….-

FLASHBACK

**_El asombroso yo como siempre iba manejando su lujoso y caro deportivo saludando chicas consiguiendo números como siempre cuando de repente._**

_-Quiero ir al baño-dijo secamente la pequeña_

_-Tranquila ya vamos a llegar puedes aguantarte ¿no?-_

_-No, lo creo-_

_-¿Que no los niños no tan asombrosos como tu usan pañal o algo asi?-_

_-¡Ya te dije que no soy una bebe!-_

_-Si, si como sea solo falta un poco mas-_

_-¡Tío Gilbert para el coche ahora! O manchare tus asientos de piel-_

**_Y fue asi que tuve que detener mi súper asombroso coche en seco para que tu no tan genial hija bajara y no me manchara mis bellos asientos de pie, pero de repente surgió otro problema para el maravilloso yo._**

**_-_**_eh? Porque aun sigues aquí niña, anda ve al baño ¿no que te andaba mucho?-_

_-si… pero donde esta en baño-_

_-¿Estas bromeando verdad?-_

_La pequeña negó con la cabeza mientras Gilbert se llevaba la mano a la sienes desesperado_

_-Ahí hay un árbol porque no vas ahí-dijo señalando un manzano_

_-Claro que no, es ilógico que yo haga eso ¡que dira el pobre árbol!-contesto indignada la pequeña_

_-Pues como quieras, pero no pienso subirte al auto sin que hayas ido-_

_-Que malo-_

_Camilla miro hacia el gran manzano resignada_

_-Esta bien pero no mires-_

_-si, si como sea el asombroso yo no mirara-_

_La pequeña se escondió detrás del árbol, después de unos minutos Gilbert comenzó a desesperarse._

_-Hey Camilla, has acabado ya tenemos que irnos-dijo mientras se acercaba al árbol y antes de que pudiera ver detrás del manzano…_

_-¡TE DIJE QUE NO MIRARAS!- la pequeña tomo una manzana que estaba tirada y con gran fuerza y precisión se la lanzo justo a la cabeza después de esa siguieron varias pobres manzanas que sucumbieron ante la ira de la pequeña castaña._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y así fue como el asombroso yo termino lleno de tierra y puré de manzana-

-Ugh! Gilbert mírate nada mas estas hecho un desastre-grito Luise-Ni pienses que entraras a la casa de esa manera.

El albino suspiro mientras regresaba a su auto resignado,no es que fuera raro que su madre lo tratara de esa forma pero después de un tiempo sin verla esperaría almenos una felicitación o una muestra de afecto, pero ella no era asi.

Camilla vio como su tio se retiraba hacia su auto, se sentía mal por la forma en que su "abuela" lo había tratado después de todo era su culpa de que estuviera en ese estado.

De repente la pequeña se dio cuenta de algo y comenzó a mirar por todos lados desesperada…su pequeño conejo de felpa…lo había perdido.

Camilla comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

-¡¿Ca-Camilla que sucede? –pregunto el rubio angustiado mientras se agachaba a la altura de su hija

-yo…yo…perdí a el Sr. Kaninchen-contesto la pequeña entre gimoteos mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas con las mangas de su abrigo.

- ¿E-estas segura? Quizas lo olvidaste en casa…-

-¡No!-grito la pequeña-El Sr. Kaninchen siempre ah estado conmigo-

-Pero cuanto escándalo por un simple y estúpido muñeco-dijo secamente la madre de Ludwig

Antes de que Camilla pudiera contestarle a su abuela fue interrumpida por el sonido del motor del auto de su tío quien se alejo rápidamente en el auto.

Ludwig alzo a Camilla llevandola en brazos mientras trataba de calmarla lo mejor que podia.

Louise mientras tanto los hacia pasar un tanto molesta por todas las atenciones de su hijo hacia su nieta. **((disculpen a la mujer esta medio loca xDD))**

El interior de la casa era magnifico,aunque por fuera se viera bastante común por dentro parecía como un palacio, los muebles candelabros e incluso las pinturas en la pared.

-¿Y bien que te parece mi casa de invierno?-pregunto sonriente la mujer.

-Es algo...excesiva no lo crees-dijo mientras ponía a Cami en el suelo

-Pues tu padre no se opuso, asi que se queda-

Camilla caminaba lentamente detrás de su padre mientras su abuela le mostraba la casa, a ella no le gustaba parecía una de esas casas del terror de los parques de atracciones de las películas de terror.

Sin darse cuenta se separo de su padre...en el jardín trasero.

Respiro profundo y trato de calmarse,Camilla tenia la regla de solo llorar una vez al día y cuando era REALMENTE necesario... así que tranquilamente comenzó a vagar por el jardín sin acercarse mucho al bosque.

A lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse ladridos de perros... venían del bosque, Cami se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, después de todo no sabia si esos perros estaban domesticados o serian salvajes así que con cautela se asomo a través de los arbustos.

La pequeña pudo distinguir le figura de un hombre que jugaba con los perros, la sombra era muy parecida a la de su padre emocionada salio de su escondite y corrió hacia el para después abrazar sus piernas. Cami miro hacia arriba...para encontrar que el no era su padre.

* * *

><p>Luise habia llevado a Ludwig a la cocina mientras seguía hablándole acerca de su casa...el buen precio en el que su padre la había conseguido, las condiciones en que la había encontrado y cosas parecidas. Ludwig no estaba poniendo mucha atencion.<p>

-¡Oh Luddy! A pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi por ultima vez-

-¿ah? Si ah pasado mucho...desde navidad-

-¡Tonto! Esa navidad fue hace cinco años-

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar un grito infantil, asustado Ludwig corrio hacia el jardin... pero no pudo ver a Camilla por ningun lado...preocupado comenzo a hiperventilarse...el jardin estaba vacio.

Miles de cosas comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza... quizás Camilla se había perdido en el bosque, quizas un animal salvaje Lud estaba desesperado.

-Te encontre- el rubio giro para encontrarse con su padre quien levantaba en brazos a su hija.

-Eso es injusto nonno- decia la pequeña mientras reia.

Ludwig cayo sobre sus rodillas aliviado, su padre bajo a la pequeña quien corrió a abrazarlo.

Cariñosamente Cami rodeo con su pequeños brazos el cuello de Lud.

-Veo que esta pequeña te pertenece-hablo con tono severo el hombre, su hijo solo bajo la mirada y asintio con la cabeza mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hija.

El hombre se acerco a su hijo y puso su mano sobre su cabeza ''Buen trabajo, es una niña muy linda'' dijo su padre mientras se retiraba hacia el interior de la casa.

-Papi te preocupas demasiado-dijo la pequeña sonriendo mientras tomaba el rostro de su padre entre sus manitas.

Ludwig se tiro al pasto provocando que su hija cayera también, ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el cielo por un largo rato, mirando las nubes pasar sobre aquel claro cielo, de repente unos arbustos cercanos comenzaron a moverse...y de ellos salio Gilbert, sonriendo mientras sujetaba en una mano el conejo de Camilla

A Cami se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió hacia su tío Gilbert, la pequeña abrazo al conejo con todas sus fuerzas después hizo una señal para que el albino se agachara, dejo por un momento su pequeño conejo se paro de puntitas y tomo el rostro de su tio entre sus manos para después besarle en las mejillas.

-¡Grazie!-exclamo la pequeña mientras tomaba su conejo de nuevo

-Kesese...ahora si crees que tu tio es asombroso ¿ah?-pregunto sonriente Gilbert

Camilla asintio feliz.

Ludwig mientras tanto se levanto,observo detenidamente a su hermano y sonrió, despues de todo su hermano mayor tenia sus momentos.

Desde adentro de la casa se oia que su padre llamaba a ludwig, miro a su hermano ''Cuidala en lo que regreso bruder'' el albino asintio mientras veia como su hermano se hiba.

Camilla y Gilbert se quedaron jugando en el jardín, hasta que Luise salio.

-Oh Gilbert creí que ya te habías ido-dijo la mujer con desden

El albino miro al suelo apretando sus puños, camilla se dio cuenta

-¡Y-Yo le pedí q-que se quedara!-exclamo nerviosamente para sorpresa de ambos mayores

-Es de muy mala educación meterte en la conversación de los mayores, niñata-contesto la rubia mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora a la pequeña,Gilbert acaricio la cabeza de su sobrina para que se calmara.

La mujer se cruzo de brazos y sonrio.

-Así que fuiste capaz de recuperar ese sucio muñeco tuyo...- Camilla asustada lo escondio detras de su espalda -Oh vamos, ¿no se lo mostraras a tu querida abuelita?-pregunto con malicia Louise mientras se acercaba a la pequeña.

Pero Gilbert se interpuso entre ambas, quedando frente a frente con su madre.

-Basta ya...madre, déjala en paz, es solo una niña-protesto Gilbert mirando a su madre a los ojos, la rubia enojada abofeteo a Gilbert.

Camilla asustada se abrazo de las piernas de su tio, ella simplemente no podia creer que una madre fuera capaz de golpear a su propio hijo...

-No te atrevas...a hablarme asi jamas... _Sie sind nicht einmal meinen Sohn-_el rostro de Gilbert palidecio ante esas palabras, el siempre lo habia sabido pero de alguna manera el como ella se lo había dicho le dolía mucho mas.

-¡Ah! por cierto-el semblante de la mujer cambio completamente volviendo a una sonrisa bobalicona- Prepare un pastel solo para ti Cami- termino mientras entraba a la casa pero Camilla no la siguió, tomo de la mano a su tío y lo llevo hasta un arbol cercano para que se sentara, la pequeña se sento frente a el y lo miro a los ojos ella conocia mucho esa mirada...ella la usaba seguido, esa era una mirada de profunda tristeza convinada con vacio.

* * *

><p><em>holaaa de nuevo jejeje perdooonen de verdad la tardanzaa! han sucedido muchas cosas muy importantes entre ellas el que pronto entrare a la uni !(hecha confetti) pero bueno el proximo capitulo lo subire a mas tardar el sabado..que veremos en el proximo capitulo se preguntaran..bueno veremos una fista para camilla organizada por su abuela Louise veremos a muchos otros personajes en especial al pequeño aaron y a su hermano pero no todo sera miel sobre hojuelas(wtf) a si que no se lo pierdan...!<em>

_*Sie sind nicht einmal meinen Sohn significa ni siquiera eres mi hijo, se que es algo muy cruel pero en el siguiente cap revelare el porque le dice eso a Gil_

_el sig capitulo: Cuando crezca demasiado como para soñar_


	7. Chapter 7

**hello again! hoy les traigo otro pequeño capitulo, **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 7 Cuando crezca demasiado para soñar<em>**

_Gilbert recordaba muy bien el dia en que su padre le habia presentado a Louise...despues de todo nunca habia podido olvidarlo._

_Su padre no estaba muy interesado en el amor después de que su madre había muerto...o eso fue hasta que llego Louise a su vida...era una mujer muy bonita y a su padre lo hacia muy feliz asi que en ningun momento se interpuso entre ambos._

_Unos tres años despues se casaron y al poco tiempo se entero de que Luise tendria a Ludwig, el se sentia feliz de tener un nuevo hermanito, pensaba en todas las cosas que haria con el...el le enseñaria a jugar pelota, le enseñaria a ser asombroso como el y otras tantas cosas que llenaban su pequeña mente, cada vez que pensaba eso reia a mas no poder se prometió que seria un asombroso hermano._

_Pero todo cambio después de cuatro años su padre tubo que viajar a Londres por el trabajo,eso significaba que tendrían que mudarse. A Gilbert nunca le gusto ese pais siempre hacia frio y estaba nublado ese clima no era para nada asombroso, su padre lo inscribio a una academia cercana a su hogar semanas después._

_Odiaba esa escuela, los niños se burlaban de el porque no podía hablar el ingles con fluidez lo que ocasionaba que siempre se peleara con otros niños y regresara bastante apaleado a casa._

_Su padre casi nunca estaba en casa asi que nunca se enteraba...el problema era su nueva madre, siempre se molestaba cuando llegaba con el uniforme hecho trizas y completamente sucio._

_Un dia particularmente soleado Luise habia tenido que salir para traer algunos encargos asi que dejo a Ludwig solo con su hermano mayor._

_-Hey west!..Que tal si tu asombroso hermano te lleva por un helado-dijo sonriente el albino mientras cargaba a su pequeño hermano de unos escasos cuatro años_

_El pequeño rubio sonrió. Ludwig no hablaba mucho así que se consideraba eso como un si_

_Con mucho cuidado Gilbert tomo las llaves que su padre escondía en la alacena para emergencias y salio junto con Lud rumbo a la heladería._

_Ambos llegaron al puesto el cual atendía un hombre de edad avanzada,el habia vivido en Alemania durante la segunda gran guerra, Gilbert siempre iba a verlo después de la escuela para que le contara historias de su juventud como espia de la reina, después de todo el era uno de los pocos adultos que lo trataba bien (ademas de que su nieta era muy linda)_

_-¡Hola anciano!-exclamo lleno de felicidad el albino_

_-Pero que sorpresa verte por aqui Gilbo..-hablo tranquilamente el hombre_

_-Vine a mostrarle a mi asombroso hermano pequeño-dijo mientras levantaba a su pequeño hermano en brazos,el anciano se asomo a través del mostrador para ver a ambos pequeños, después __sonrió._

_-Entonces...vienes por un helado o buscabas a mi nieta-dijo el mayor mientras empezaba a sacar sus utencilios de una pequeña mesa._

_Gilbert se sonrojo ''¡C-Claro q-que vengo p-por un h-helado!'' contesto mientras sacaba unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo y las ponía sobre el mostrador._

_-Ya te he dicho que no necesitas pagarme-dijo el mayor mientras preparaba los helados y se los entregaba a Gilbert, el pequeño se despidio y comenzo a caminar de regreso a casa con su pequeño hermano. Con cuidado abrio la puerta de la entrada._

_Al entrar, Gilbert sintió como su hermano le era arrebatado, era Louise y estaba verdaderamente furiosa_

_-¡¿Como pudiste llevarte a Ludwig?-grito mientras levantaba en brazos a su hijo_

_El pequeño Gilbert trago en seco para después contestarle a la mujer frente a el, nunca la habia visto tan molesta._

_-Y-Yo tan s-solo lo lleve p-por un helado-tartamudeo el mas pequeño mientras miraba sus pies para no encontrarse con la mirada de aquella mujer._

_Sin siquiera esperarlo recibió una fuerte bofetada en su pequeño rostro, Gilbert levanto la vista su pequeño hermano habia comenzado a llorar la mujer trataba de calmarlo sin mucho exito._

_-la próxima vez no te tomes tantas libertades-dijo Louise mientras se alejaba con su hijo en brazos_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Gilbert cerro sus ojos...el recordar todo eso realmente le traia dolor de cabeza al abrilos de nuevo su sobrina seguia ahi.

-¡¿Que, sigues aqui?-exclamo sorprendido el albino

-No voy a irme a ningún lado-dijo mientras se abalanzaba sonriendo sobre su tío para abrazarlo

-Si que eres un caso especial ¿eh?-contesto mientras palmeaba la cabeza de la pequeña

**...**

Ludwig mientras tanto, charlaba con su padre en la sala, acerca de como se había enterado del accidente de Felicia y de como había encontrado a Camilla, su padre tan solo asentía entre mas avanzaba la historia, incluso le contó como su hija había vencido a un niño con un solo puñetazo, lo cual hizo que cambiara su rostro serio por una leve sonrisa.

-Ludwig hay otra razon por la cual queria que vinieras-

Su hijo lo miro serio, esperando lo peor como siempre.

-No tienes de que preocuparte hijo, Es solo que tu madre queria hacer una pequeña reunion para camilla-

-Quieres decir...¿una fiesta?-la boca de Ludwig se seco al pronunciar aquella palabra

-¡Escuche que alguien dijo fiesta!-exclamo el mayor de los hermanos mientras salia de la nada cargando a Camilla en uno de sus brazos

-Me temo que si-le dijo serio a Gilbert mientras le señalaba el sillon para que se sentara, despues continuo-Tu madre cree que es correcto que Camilla conosca a nuestros familiares y amigos mas cercanos-

Ludwig entro en shock toda y digo TODA su familia estaba loca, como podria dejar que Camilla los conociera, que podria hacer...claro ¡Inventaria una excusa para que salieran de ahi rapido! pero justo cuando hiba a hablar...

-¡Que emoción!-exclamo la pequeña sentada en medio de ambos hermanos, Ludwig y Gilbert miraron al mismo tiempo a Camilla, asustados.

Gilbert rápidamente le cubrió la boca a su sobrina '' Ella no sabe lo que esta diciendo anciano'' dijo mientras reia nerviosamente.

-S-si ademas tenemos cosas que hacer-Continuo Ludwig-M-muchas y muy variadas ¿verdad bruder?-dijo mientras miraba de nuevo a su hermano.

-¿ah? Oh ¡si claro! Tenemos muchos portafolios que organizar y esas cosas-contesto mientras cargaba a su sobrina aun con la boca cubierta-Asi que con tu permiso anciano, el asombroso yo, mi mini asombrosa sobrina y West nos retiramos-Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta

-No me mientan muchachos-Su padre se levanto-Esta mañana llame a su oficina y me dijeron que estarian libres todo este fin de semana, ademas Camilla esta de vacaciones-sonrio mientras cruzaba los brazos, un gesto no muy común en el.

Gilbert miro a su hermano ''West...*_wir eingeschraubt*'_' el rubio asintio mientras le cubría las orejas a su pequeña hija.

-Entonces esta decidido, se quedaran este fin de semana-sentencio el mayor de los tres alemanes.

**...**

El dia termino sin mucho alboroto, ya era de noche y los padres de Ludwig se habian ido a dormir, tansolo se habian quedado Gilbert, Camilla y el en la sala. La pequeña ya se había dormido desde hacia unas horas recargada contra el hombro de su padre, mientras este leía uno de los libros que se había encontrado por ahí.

Gilbert tan solo se le quedaba mirando a ambos desde el sillon frente a un cuadro perfecto, como salido de alguna revista o un comercial, pero de alguna manera simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Sucede algo bruder- pregunto el rubio al sentir la mirada de su hermano desde ya hacia un rato

-¡¿Ah?-Gilbert dio un respingo al ser descubierto- No es nada West, es solo que estoy algo cansado...creo que iré a dormir-dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hacia la habitación.

Ludwig cerro su libro, también estaba cansado, después de todo no había dormido muy bien desde hacia un par de días...el alemán miro a su hija y sonrió, se preguntaba si era cierto todo aquello que decían los padres veteranos...eso de que crecían demasiado rápido, con cuidado removió unos cuantos cabellos del rostro de la pequeña.

Camilla comenzo a moverse.

-¿Papi...?-murmuraba preocupada entre sueños

El mayor acaricio su cabeza para calmarla "Si, si aquí estoy" la pequeña tomo la mano de su padre y sonrio. "Nunca me voy a ir"

**...**

-West...hey west-Gilbert trataba de despertar a su hermano, pero no obtuvo respuesta, tenían muy poco tiempo, su madre ya había empezado a organizar todo para la fiesta que habría esa tarde; una pequeña vena comenzo a marcarse en la frente del albino. "¡_Verdammt_ West despierta de una puñetera vez!" grito molesto mientras volteaba el sillon donde Ludwig se habia quedado dormido.

-¿Aah? Que sucede bruder...-hablo aun adormilado el rubio mientras se levantaba y acomodaba el sillon.

-Bueno ya amanecio-le contesto mientras bebia un sorbo de su cafe.

-...-

-Y esta tarde sera la fiesta...¿Recuerdas?-

Al rubio se le abrieron los ojos como platos, lo habia olvidado tenia que prepararse y preparar (psicologicamente) a Camilla comenzo a buscarla con la mirada por la sala.

-No te molestes-dijo como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.-Se fue con papa desde hace un rato, tienes tiempo para prepararte-

El menor asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras para donde se encontraba el cuarto de baño, la casa era algo grande pero aun recordaba donde había dicho su madre que estaba.

Ludwig entro y se encontró con que su madre ya tenia un cambio listo para el, tenian una pequeña nota pegada.

"Hola Luddy, espero este traje te sirva" despues firmaba con su nombre y una carita feliz..."¡¿pero que diablos?1" pensaba mientras comenzaba a examinar el traje que tenia enfrente. No tenia tan mal gusto, era un saco sastre junto con unos pantalones color azul marino venia acompañada por una camisa blanca,conociendo a su madre serian perndas de diseñador;el rubio dio un fuerte resoplido y resignado dejo el traje a un lado.

Miro su reloj, no tenia mucho tiempo asi que se metio rapido a la ducha.

**...**

-Ya te dije que no voy-exclamo el pequeño Aaron mientras jugaba en su consola frente al televisor

-Dime una buena razon por la que te tengas que quedar en casa en lugar de ir a la fiesta conmigo y con tu hermano-le contesto su padre, quien intentaba peinar a su gemelo para la fiesta

-Bueno...-el pequeño dejo su partida de lado y se giro para quedar frente a su padre-Tengo tarea...¡de verano!-

-Eso es mentira, ademas yo soy el que hago tu tarea- respondió el otro abrazando a su oso-El no quiere ir porque ahi estara...-Aaron corrio rapidamente para taparle la boca a su hermano menor,estaba completamente sonrojado.

El padre de ambos sonrio gatunamente y miro al mayor de los hermanos.

-Oh...no me digas que te a llegado la primavera,_ mon petit_ Aaron-dijo sonriendo, las mejillas del pequeño se tiñeron de un profundo sonrojo.

-N-no! e-es eso... es solo que...ummm-el pequeño se quedo sin palabras de repente sintio un punzante dolor en su mano, su hermano menor lo habia mordido.

-¡Hey! Porque fue eso!-

-Porque no me dejabas respirar, bobo-hablo tratando de recuperar su aliento-¡Pudiste haberme matado!

-No seas lloron tan solo fue un ratito-

El menor de los dos hizo un puchero, Francis palmeo su cabeza.

-Si no quieres dejar a tu princesa esperando Aaron, te aconsejo que te arregles rápido-dijo el francés mientras veía a su hijo quien aun conservaba su pijama, el pequeño sonrojado corrió hacia su habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta grito.

"¡Pero si esa niña me golpea otra vez sera culpa de ambos!"grito cerrando fuertemente la puerta detrás de si.

El francés dio un largo suspiro y sonrió "Oh pero que bello es ser joven" el menor lo miro curioso,Francis tan solo rió "_B__ientôt vous allez comprendre, Matty**" _su hijo bufo algo molesto, se levanto de su asiento y siguio a su hermano.

-Me asegurare de que no rompa nada-dijo mientras abria la puerta y entraba a la habitación.

Ludwig habia terminado de arreglarse, se miraba en el espejo ajustando los ultimos botones de su camisa, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habia puesto un traje como ese...

_Flashback_

_Era el dia de su graduacion, justo algunos meses antes de que no se volvieran a ver jamas, Ludwig estaba parado afuera del salon de Felicia con un enorme ramo de flores era un arreglo de rosas, tulipanes y pequeñas florecillas, era algo vergonzoso para el despues de todo ella era su primera novia. El rubio respiro hondo,"No es gran cosa" se dijo a si mismo tratando de calmarse "Solo le das las flores y la felicitas por su graduacion" facil rapido el plan no tenia fallas._

_-¿Ludwig?-El rubio se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre especialmente con aquella dulce y bella voz_

_-¡Fe-felicia!-exclamo sonrojado mientras se giraba para ver a la chica,en un movimiento torpe y algo rapido miro las flores y se las ofrecio-yo...este ¡Son para ti! Fe-felicidades por tu buen trabajo-¡¿pero que diablos estaba diciendo? por su "BUEN TRABAJO" un verdadero novio le hubiera dicho que estaba orgulloso, pero no, el tenia que decir un buen trabajo...argh! estaba a punto de golpear su rostro contra la pared._

_-Son muy hermosas, muchas gracias-__La chica sonrió tomando las flores, las sostuvo entre sus brazos mirándolas tristemente por un rato_

_-Felicia...¿sucede algo?-pregunto preocupado._

_Felicia lo miro a los ojos._

_-Ludwig creo que necesitamos hablar-la chica comenzó a caminar, sin entender nada Ludwig la siguió hasta que llegaron al jardín que se encontraba dentro del campus. Ludwig trataba de concentrarse, ese era el día, tenia que hacerlo ahora o nunca...si no seria demasiado chica se detuvo en seco frente a un árbol, después giro para quedar cara a cara frente a el._

_-Yo...-Felicia no podia decirlo sus labios se sentian secos, Ludwig metio su mano en su bolsillo derecho, apretando fuertemente el pequeño estuche que habia dentro._

_-Yo me ire al extranjero...recibi una beca para estudiar pintura en America-la chica miro hacia abajo abrazando sus flores-Es una gran oportunidad...para mi..y.._

_-Entiendo-dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella para despues abrazarla-Estoy orgulloso de ti...-el rubio trato de controlar su tono de voz no queria sonar triste o deprimido...era una oportunidad para ella..._

_-¿¡Ah!-la castaña se sorprendio pero correspondio el abrazo _

_-Yo te esperare, te escribire cartas todos los dias y te las enviare-dijo el rubio mientras se separaba un poco de ella para verla a los ojos-Por que yo...te amo-_

_El rostro de felicia fue cubierto por un fuerte sonrojo para despues dar lugar a unas cuantas lagrimas, con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Ludwig "Tu siempre haces que todo sea tan difícil" susurro mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Ludwig._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ludwig tomo un poco de agua del lavabo y se enjuago el rostro "Si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho" penso "Quizas hubiera podido evitar todo esto" sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por varios golpes en la rubio la abrio y ahi estaba Camilla.

-¡Papi!-grito la pequeña lanzándose sobre el para abrazarlo

Lud la miro atentamente, traía un vestido color azul con lunares blancos hasta las rodillas su cabello estaba sujeto por un listón azul...al parecer su padre la había comprado ropa nueva.

-¡Mira papi!-dijo emocionada la pequeña mientras le mostraba una pequeña vara con una estrella pequeña al final.-El abuelo me compro esto, ¡dice que puede conceder deseos!- la mirada de Camilla se ilumino

-Oh eso es asombroso cariño-se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su hija-Espero que uses bien ese don-dijo mientras palmeaba su cabeza, la pequeña asintio sonriente.

-Lo hare no te preocupes papi, con todo este poder ayudare a los debiles-Camilla solto a Ludwig y salio corriendo escaleras abajo, el rubio dejo escapar una pequeña risa,estaba agradecido de que no hubiera sacado el humor aleman.

Los invitado habían empezado a llegar, y cada vez llegaban mas, Camilla se sentía algo intimidada por toda aquella gente, se había escondido detrás de un árbol en el jardin su abuelo (Roma) siempre le había dicho que durante un problema tratara de analizar la situacion, bien cual era la situación...una bruja malvada...un padre hipnotizado...y un tío algo inútil para la batalla contra la pequeña apreto su varita con ambas manos, estaba desprotegida no podria ganar.

-Hey tu pulga-grito una conocida voz, Camilla levanto su vista y se encontró con...ellos

-ah eres tu, creí que era alguien importante-escupió la pequeña con molestia

-¡Que!-grito el mayor de los hermanos mientras se acomodaba las gafas-No puedes hablarme asi, soy un heroe y soy mas grande que tu-

-¿Ah si? ¿Por cuanto...?-

-No es por presumir-rió el pequeño-Pero tengo seis años y medio-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-Entonces tu servirás-Camilla tomo el brazo de Aaron y el de Matt llevándolos detrás de unos arbustos

-¡¿Pero que te sucede niña, estas loca o que te pasa?-el mayor de los hermanos mentalmente gritaba de emocion, le estaba agarrando la mano la niña que le gustaba...¿gustar?..no,no,¡No!se abofeteo un par de veces, no a el no le gustaba, era ruda, agresiva, gritona y tenia unos ojos preciosos...¿que?

-Callate, no ves que estoy en una mision-dijo mientras se asomaba entre los arbustos

-Mision-Pregunto el otro hermano curioso

-¡Asi es!-saco su varita-Voy a rescatar a mi padre del hechizo de la malvada bruja-con su varita señalo hacia donde se encontraba saludando a los invitados y algunos familiares.

-Entonces nosotros te ayudaremos, como heroe no puedo dejar a una niña como tu sola en este tipo de peligrosa mision-

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto la pequeña

Matt comenzó a reír debido a la expresión en el rostro de su hermano, era una mezcla entre molestia y un profundo sonrojo, esta niña comenzaba a caerle muy bien

Después de un rato lograron encontrar a mas niños dispuestos a combatir a la malvada bruja.

-Bien, ¡Todos en fila!-ordeno Cami mientras veía como los niños se alineaban torpemente frente a ella-Ahora, esta misión es muy importante por eso necesito saber quienes son y cual es su fortaleza-

-¡Mi nombre es Den! y soy muy bueno peleando-Exclamo un risueño rubio(aka Dinamarca)

-Bien entonces tu seras caballero-

-Mi nombre es Nor...y este es mi hermano Ice...-hablo un menudo chico al lado de Den mientras mostraba a su hermano pequeño-Yo soy muy rápido...y el es bueno escondiéndose-

-¡Excelente! Ustedes serán los espías-dijo emocionada camino un poco mas hasta quedar frente a Aaron-¿Y tu?

-Mi nombre es Aaron...y soy el mas grande héroe que haya existido-

-Ya te dije que no puedes ser Superman, el es mega asombroso-todos los niños soltaron una carcajada ante la reacción de la pequeña.

-Bueno..yo soy Matt y... soy bueno para...trepar arboles...-dijo bajando la mirada algo sonrojado

-Eso es asombroso, tu seras el vigilante-dijo mientras levantaba el rostro de Matt con sus manos-Eres el mas importante así que tendrás que cuidar de todos desde arriba- el color del rostro del niño cambio completamente por un tono rojo bastante obscuro.

-HEY! ¿Y yo que voy a ser?-dijo Aaron molesto saliendose de la fila

-¿No es obvio? Seras "mi" Caballero y sera mejor que me protejas tonto-Camilla comenzó a juntar a los demás dejando a Aaron con la boca abierta, todos la siguieron excepto Den y Aaron quienes se quedaron atrás.

-Hey..ya que ambos somos caballeros porque no somos amigos-Dijo Den mientras le ofrecía su mano en símbolo de paz, Aaron lo miro, al parecer era mayor que el y mas fuerte...pero por alguna razón no le tenia mucha confianza.

-Si, claro-contesto mientras correspondía el agarre, de repente sintio como el otro niño apretaba con bastante fuerza su mano.-Aghh suelta..!-dijo jalando su mano tratando de librarse del agarre.

-Cami es muy linda no crees, pero ella solo necesita un caballero...y ese pienso ser yo-

-¿¡ah!-

-Asi que...Que gane el mejor-contesto mientras soltaba la mano del otro y corria hacia los demas.

Aaron molesto apretó sus puños "No pienso perder" pensó mientras corría detrás de Den.

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p>fuuuuuu! al fin después de una semana lo eh conseguido se que muchos diran porque porque no puede ser feliz gilbert pero no se preocupen le tengo una sorpresita justo a la vuelta de la esquina, ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones, primero los hijos de francis son muy parecidos a america y a canada pero no son ellos lol otra cosa el nombre completo del hermano de Aaron es Mattias pero se oye medio rarito así que lo dejaremos en Matt, otra cosa antes como pueden ver los nórdicos son parte de la familia de los germanos bueno solo Berwald(SUECIA) el esta casado con Tino y tuvieron a los demás xD (finjamos que son sus hijos mágicamente otorgados por una cigüeña fujoshi) ahora como pueden ver...comenzare ya con la historia de amor de la pequeña Cami...oh se que es muy joven pero dios! es inevitable! esto necesita algo de romance!<p>

BUENO AHORA LOS SIGNIFICADOS ANTES DE QUE HAGA EXPLOSION!

West...*_wir eingeschraubt*': _bien esto significa estamos jodidos en aleman...por eso luddy le tapo los oidos a su hija.

_B__ientôt vous allez comprendre, Matty**: _algun dia lo comprenderas, ya saben todo lo que un buen padre dice para evitar una catastrofe sentimental...ahem si!

bueno tambien les agradesco a todas las que siguen este fanfic y lo comentan muchas gracias...adoro los mensajes de cuan mala es Louise, (hasta a mi me cae mal) de todos modos gracias!

el siguiente _**capitulo 8:Como soñar y no ser atrapado en el intento**_


	8. Chapter 8

holi! adivinen quien regresoooo non! bueno sin mas por agregar comenzemos!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuando cresca demasiado para soñar<em>**

Ya había anochecido y el jardin se encontraba iluminado por incontables faroles y lucecillas. Ludwig se enncontraba sentado contemplando todo de lejos, la verdad nunca había sido un fanático de ese tipo de fiestas.

La demas gente se habia comenzado a reunir en medio del jardin todos parecian bailar al estilo de esas antiguas peliculas , esa musica lenta y a vez tan tranquila, las parejas bailaban al compas casi pareciera como si todo etuviese ensayado.

Se preguntaba si Cami estaria viendo todo esto, probablemente estaria tratando de recrear torpemente los pasos de los invitados o quizas se sentiria como una princesa en algun tipo de baile real. Ludwig solto una pequeña risa al imaginarlo, se preguntaba si quizas su bisabuele le habria enseñado a bailar o quizas habria sido su madre, en todo caso si ella hubiera sido seria afortunada porque el era el de los pies de plomo.

Cuando Felicia bailaba parecia como si flotara, le encantaba dar vueltas mientras bailaba con el, ademas que le encantaba enseñarle a bailar por mas dificil que fuera, la extrañaba y bastante. Afortunadamente no lo habia dejado solo ahora tenia a su hija y se prometio que seria un mejor padre.

Hablando de eso...¿Donde se habia metido Camilla?

xxx

Mientras tanto, Cami y sus amigos planeaban como derrotar a la bruja.

Aaron estaba un poco nervioso en especial despues de aquel encuentro con Den, por alguna razon sabia que debia tener cuidado. Camilla comenzo a hablar con los demas niños acerca de algun tipo de plan que habia formulado para aquella batalla, primero tendrian que escabullirse entre la multitud para despues eliminar el hechizo que tenia presos a todos los tanto Matt no ponia mucha atencion a la explicacion de la pequeña sabia que su hermano se encontraba preocupado en especial porque el nunca tenia esa expresion tan problematica en su rostro, pero habia algo mas...sabia muy bien que este plan no hiba a salir tan bien como Cami creia.

Ya con todos en posicion sabia que era hora de empezar.

Por un momento la musica que apago al igual que las luces, la mayoria de los niños corrieron asustados a donde se encontraban sus padres o familiares, Cami ni siquiera lo noto tampo se dio cuenta de cuando Matt arrastro a su hermano debajo de una mesa.

Ella estaba sola, pero esta vez ella salvaria a su padre.

Las luces parpadearon levemente hasta volver a brillar como antes, su abuela se encontraba llamandola por el microfono.

-Cami, mi querida nieta porque no sales de entre esos arbustos y sales para tu abuelita te de una linda sorpresa-

Temerosa de que sabia su ubicacion salio de entre los arbustos con paso firme aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de miedo. De la casa salieron un par de hombres cargando lo que parecia un enorme pastel y lo pusieron en la mesa al lado de su abuela.

Camilla se situo a su lado un poco incomoda de lo que pudiera pasar.

-Saben ayer no tenia ni idea de que mi queridisimo hijo tubiera una preciosura de niña a su cuidado- decia mientra le pellizcaba una mejilla a la pequeña.

El publico reia, todos excepto su tio quien miraba un poco temeroso la escena.

-Pero, sabes algo cariño quiero darte la bienvenida a la familia personalmente- Louise sonrió mientras trataba de llevar la atención de la niña hasta el pastel. -Porque ahora eres mi nieta, te mereces lo mejor del mundo mi cielo-

xxx

Mientras tanto los gemelos permanecían escondidos durante el discurso, debajo de la mesa.

-Matt, eres un tonto! ¡no ves que dejamos a Camilla ahí afuera sola!-bufo molesto el mayor, su hermano solo se quedo callado

-¿No te das cuenta que lo hago por su bien?-susurro -Sera mejor que no nos metamos en esto-

Aaron se molesto ante tal osadía, no dejaría a Cami sola...en especial porque el era su caballero y no la abandonaría. El oji azul trato de liberarse del agarre de su hermano menor sin ningun exito.

Entre sus pequeños pies pudo ver como un pequeño escarabajo caminaba entre el césped, una sonrisa casi felina se dibujo en su rostro, con delicadeza lo sujeto y se lo acerco a su hermano, quien empezó a paniquearse y como efecto reflejo lo soltó. Pero inevitablemente la mesa por todo aquel alboroto se habia...

xxx

La mesa que tenia al pastel se movia sin parar pero al parecer ninguno de los invitados parecia darse cuenta ni siquiera su abuela.

Camilla parecio escuchar las voces de sus compañeros debajo de la mesa pero no parecian escucharla , el pastel junto con la mesa parecian venirse abajo.

Louise sonrio para sus adentro mientras giraba para ver aquel gigantesco pastel que venia hacia ella.

La multitud se quedo en silencio.

La pequeña Cami al igual que su abuela se encontraban cubiertas de pastel. Aaron y Matt corrieron a ayudar a su amiga pero terminaron resvalando y cayendo sobre lo que quedaba del pobre pastel.

Louise aun seguia en shock, no podia creer lo que habia sucedido. Se levanto del suelo y trato de limpiar su rostro cubierto de betun. volteo par mirar a Cami quien jugaba entre el betun con los gemelos y reia. Estaba furiosa, y todo era culpa de esa maldita mocosa.

-Tu...-dijo por lo bajo

-¡Eres una amenaza! ¡lo has arruinado todo la fiesta, el pastel, mi vestido carisimo y sobretodo me has quitado a ''Mi Luddy''!-la cara de Louise se encontraba rojo por la ira -Primero fue tu apestosa madre, pero cuando crei que me habia deshecho de ella llegas tu! un patetico intento de quitarme a mi hijo de nuevo-

Camilla la miro, no con enojo ni tristeza sino con una emocion que no muchos niños llegan a comprender a esa edad.

Camilla la miro con lastima

Un silencio sepulcral invadio aquel jardin solo en la distancia las melodias que los grillos creaban se escuchaba, ni siquiera el viento soplaba en ese momento.

El padre de Ludwig pronto corrio para detener a Louise de que pudiera decir algo aun peor en especial con todos los invitados viendo, Ludwig Gilbert y francis fueron por los niños quienes aun cubiertos de pastel no podian entender aquel subito cambio de atmosfera.

Ludwig abrazo a Camilla.

-Papa, siento haberlo arruinado todo-dijo con un toque de arrepentimiento la castaña

-Tranquila tan solo fue un accidente- el rubio sujeto fuertemente a su hija y sin decir nada el, su hermano y su hija subieron al auto y regresaron a la ciudad.

* * *

><p>se que no es mucho pero bueno muchas gracias a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo y las que lo siguen podinedo en favoritos prometo estar al dia con mis fanfics jejeje pero por ahora dejen review y diganme que les parecio :D<p> 


End file.
